Kreaturen im Krieg
by TishyaKazan
Summary: Harry verbündet sich mit den Malfoys. HD. Inzwischen ist Voldemort besiegt und alle kehren nach Hogwarts zurück.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kreaturen im Krieg  
**_

„Ich habe keine Lust auf diesen Mist!" Harry warf die Briefe von seinen Freunden zur Seite. Er wusste, dass er unfair war. Die anderen waren von Dumbledores Tod genauso betroffen wie er und wollten ihm auch bei seinem Kampf helfen. Aber sie hatten noch ihre Familien um die sie sich jetzt Sorgen machen mussten. Er wollte, dass sie die beschützten und vielleicht auch nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, wenn die Schule wieder öffnete.

Mit dem Tod des mächtigsten Magiers, den ihre Seite hatte, waren die Angriffe der Death Eater ins Zahllose gestiegen. Das Ministerium wurde mit ihnen bei weitem nicht fertig.

Harry setzte jetzt alles daran, die Horcruxes zu finden, die Voldemort irgendwo versteckt hatte. Aber er musste auch herausfinden, was für ein Gift Dumbledore getrunken hatte. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber das nagte an ihm. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er etwas darüber herausfinden sollte. Wo er jetzt war, im Grimault Place, waren zwar ein paar Bücher zu dem Thema, aber er hatte den Trank nicht gefunden. Er konnte Snape nicht mehr fragen, nicht bevor er wusste, was da los war.

Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob Snape sie verraten hatte, da dieser ihm im Zweikampf ja fast noch weiter Unterricht gegeben hatte. Auf jeden Fall war sein Verhalten seltsam gewesen. Auch Malfoy konnte er nicht mehr einschätzen. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass der Slytherin verführt wurde und es auch bereute. Er konnte sich an den Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden erinnern. Er vermutete, dass es dem Anderen davor nicht klar gewesen war, wie die Realität aussah, was er hätte unternehmen können. Die Frage war nur, wo stand er jetzt? Harry hätte gern mal mit dem Slytherin über das, was geschehen war, gesprochen. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie er mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen könnte.

‚Ich bin immer noch von ihm besessen. Warum denke ich ständig an ihn? Letztes Schuljahr habe ich mich darauf gestürzt, ihn zu verdächtigen, jetzt will ich wissen wie es ihm geht, was er denkt… Schon Seltsam.'

Er beschloss, etwas draußen spazieren zu gehen. Im Haus war es ihm plötzlich zu still. Der Orden hatte sich ein anderes Hauptquartier gesucht, sie hatten sich mit den Auroren des Ministeriums zusammengetan, jetzt nahmen sie auch Befehle des Ministers an. Und dem Minister hatte das Haus, das Harry von seinem Paten geerbt hatte, nicht gepasst.

Auch im Muggelteil von London war das Klima gereizter als früher, aber nicht so extrem wie in der Zaubererwelt. Im Zaubererteil von London wollte Harry sich jetzt um keinen Preis sehen lassen, er konnte sich vorstellen, wie man dort auf ihn reagierte.

Er ging sich etwas Schokolade kaufen und wollte sich damit in einen Park in der Nähe setzen. Als er diesen betrat, fiel ihm seine Schokolade beinahe aus der Hand. Auf einem der Bänke saß Lucius Malfoy, mit geschlossenen Augen und in den Nacken gelegten Kopf. Als er den älteren Malfoy genauer ansah, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, ob noch mehr Death Eater hier herumliefen, und seinen Zauberstab unauffällig griffbereit gemacht hatte, fiel ihm auf, wie müde und besorgt dieser aussah.

‚Wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt es ihm ja gar nicht, dass sein Sohn zum Death Eater gemacht wird.' Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke: ‚Ich könnte einfach mal hingehen und ihn ansprechen. Wahrscheinlich wird er nur seine Death Eater –Freunde rufen, wenn das Ganze nicht sowieso eine Falle ist, aber wenn ich vorsichtig bin... und wenn sie kommen kämpfe ich halt mit ihnen, wenn ich nicht mit seinen Sklaven fertig werde, kann ich Voldemort selber erst recht nie besiegen!'

Er hatte sich schon fast entschlossen, das Risiko einzugehen, als seine Pläne durch einen Neuankömmling unterbrochen wurden; Narcissa Malfoy tauchte auf und steuerte auf ihren Ehemann zu. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie sehr wütend war und sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle hielt. Schnell drapierte Harry einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber um sich und kam auf Hörweite heran.

Narcissa ließ sich neben ihren Mann nieder, der sich aufgesetzt hatte und sie ansah. „Schön, Lucius, jetzt sind wir weit weg. Hier wird uns kein Death Eater belauschen. Jetzt kannst du mir ja hoffentlich erklären, warum du uns in diesen Schlamassel gebracht hast! Und ob du irgendwelche Intentionen hast, mir bei der Suche nach unserem Sohn zu helfen, wüsste ich auch mal gerne!" „Ich hatte nie die Absicht, euch beide da hineinzuziehen", setzte Lucius an, nur um direkt von seiner Frau unterbrochen zu werden. „Hast du etwa geglaubt, er lässt uns in Ruhe?" Sie lachte spöttisch.

Lucius zuckte zusammen, erklärte aber weiter: „Ich hatte einen Ehrenhandel mit ihm geschlossen. Ich dachte, als Erbe von Slytherin hätte er Ehre." Er presste die Lippen zusammen und fügte bitter hinzu: „Ich habe mich geirrt." Narcissa lachte nicht mehr. „Er hat einen Ehrenhandel gebrochen?" „Ja" „Was war Gegenstand dieses Vertrages?" Lucius rutschte unruhig auf der Bank herum. War er etwa verlegen? Er antwortete: „Das er von dir und Draco wegbleibt und ich im dafür diene.", erklärte er. Als Narcissa die Augen aufriss und „Darum also..." flüsterte, warf er seiner Frau einen gekränkten Blick zu. „Hast du etwa geglaubt, dass ich mich ohne einen guten Grund vor jemanden verbeuge?" „Verzeih mir, Lucius. Ich konnte es nie verstehen. Warum hast du mir nie etwas gesagt?" „Weil Stillschweigen teil des Handels war."

„Ich verstehe... und was ist jetzt mit Draco?" „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er steckt, aber er ist bisher nicht gefunden worden und ich werde ihn nicht suchen. Das würde nur die Gefahr, dass Voldemort ihn in die Finger bekommt, erhöhen. Um genau zu sein, da er es geschafft hat spurlos zu verschwinden, wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir nicht offiziell die Seiten wechseln. Voldemort hat den Handel gebrochen, also bin ich nicht mehr daran gebunden, und das würde ihn vielleicht von der Suche nach unserem Sohn ablenken." „Sie werden uns nicht glauben." „Du hast das Mark noch nicht, für dich ist es also kein allzu großes Problem.

Und was mich angeht, sie brauchen mich nur unter Veritaserum zu stellen. Aber es würde dich in noch mehr in Gefahr bringen, daher kann ich einen solchen Schritt nicht ohne deine Zustimmung machen." Narcissa lächelte. „Nach allem, was er dir und Draco angetan hat, kehre ich Voldemort gerne offiziell den Rücken." Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment an, als würden sie sich küssen.

Da entschied Harry, sich einzumischen. Er war sich sowieso nicht sicher ob die beiden ihn nicht fürs lauschen töten würden, sie küssen zu sehen war vermutlich Selbstmord. Also befreite er sich schnell von seinem Zauber und erschreckte das Ehepaar fast zu Tode. Als sie ihn erkannt hatten, verwandelte sich Lucius´ Schreck in Wut. Narcissa beruhigte sich und begann, sich wachsam umzusehen. Zu ihr sagte Harry: „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich hier noch jemand versteckt. Darauf passe ich normalerweise auf. Ich hatte ja nicht geplant, euch zu belauschen."

Lucius presste zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Was sollte das überhaupt? Und wie viel hast du gehört?" Harry antwortete: „Ich kam her, als ihre Ehefrau kam. Und warum ich gelauscht habe, muss ich einem ehemaligen Slytherin wohl kaum erklären, oder?" Narcissa musste grinsen und Lucius entspannte sich etwas. „So, dann hast du jetzt herausgefunden, was los ist. Was machst du mit diesem Wissen?" „Wenn sie es wollen, werde ich dem Ministerium erzählen, was hier geschehen ist. Aber vor allem wollte ich sie um Hilfe bitten." Damit hatte er die Malfoys überrascht.

„Du willst uns um Hilfe bitten?" „Ja. Ich brauche Informationen die die wenigen Bücher, zu denen ich Zugang habe, nicht enthalten, und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie mehr Bücher haben. Außerdem muss ich etwas suchen." Er grinste. „Ihr Sohn hat mich freundschaftlicherweise mal darüber aufgeklärt, dass man mit Geld fast alles erreichen kann." Harry wurde wieder ernst. „Ich habe Geld, auch wenn ich keine genaue Vorstellung davon habe, wie viel es eigentlich ist. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen muss. Sie wissen das." Lucius sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Als Erbe des Pottervermögens hast du sehr viel. Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du auch das Blackvermögen hast?" Harry nickte, woraufhin der andere das Gesicht verzog. „Ja, damit findest du wahrscheinlich wirklich alles. Vorausgesetzt, du hast wenigstens eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo du suchen musst." „Nicht wirklich, aber ich habe ein paar entfernte Anhaltspunkte. Heißt das, wir sind im Geschäft?" „Unter einer Bedingung." „Welche?" Lucius sah sich nach seiner Frau um. „Du hast es offensichtlich geschafft, dich irgendwo einzuquartieren, ohne dass Voldemort dich findet. Wir brauchen auch so einen Platz…" Harry lächelte. „Das ist prinzipiell kein Problem, aber woher weiß ich, ob das ganze hier nicht eine groß angelegte Falle ist?" Narcissa lächelte wieder. Ihr Mann grinste. „Ich dachte schon, du wärst wirklich leichtgläubig." Er wurde wieder ernst.

„Wenn du aber kein Veritaserum bei der Hand hast, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun kann. Du wirst meinem Ehrenwort kaum glauben, und mehr kann ich dir nicht bieten."

Harry war aber schon während dieses Satzes eine Idee gekommen. Als Lucius ihm jetzt nach seiner Aussage direkt in die Augen sah, setzte er sie in die Tat um. Er dachte: ‚Legilimens!', ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass man für diesen Zauberspruch eigentlich einen Zauberstab brauchte und er auch nicht zu der Gruppe Sprüche gehörte, die man ausführen konnte ohne sie laut auszusprechen. Lucius merkte erst was los war, als Harry schon in seinem Kopf war. Er ignorierte aber die Gedanken seines neuen Vertragspartners, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die Gefühle, um herauszufinden ob Lucius ein schwarzer Magier war. Als er dessen Gefühlswelt zwar aufgefühlt, aber intakt vorfand, zog er sich wieder in seinen eigenen Kopf zurück. _(A/N: Schwarze Magier sind je nach Stärke mehr oder weniger kalt und gefühllos. Wenn jemand also intakte Gefühle ohne Kälte in ihnen hat, ist er kein schwarzer Magier.)_

Narcissa stützte besorgt ihren Ehemann und zum ersten Mal sah sie ihn böse an, während Lucius eher fassungslos aussah. „Wenn du meinem Mann etwas getan hast, dann..." fing sie leise an, wurde aber unterbrochen. „Er hat mir nichts getan, Narcissa. Ich glaube, er hat Legilimens angewendet, aber nicht meine Gedanken gelesen, sondern nur meine Gefühle. Richtig?" Jetzt sah er fragend zu Harry.

Dieser nickte zustimmend. „Ich konnte über ihre Gefühle herausfinden, dass sie kein schwarzer Magier sind, was mich davor bewahrt hat, in ihre Gedanken zu spionieren. Das hätte ich nämlich nur sehr ungern getan. Ich entschuldige mich für dieses Eindringen, aber ich denke, sie verstehen meine Gründe. Ich traue aus gegebenen Anlass keinen Ehrenworten von schwarzen Magiern..." „Ja ich verstehe es. Aber aus Narcissas Kopf bleibst du bitte raus!"

„Ja, klar. Bei ihr habe ich keinerlei Zweifel."

„Aber sag mal... wie zum Teufel hast du das gemacht?" Harry blinzelte verblüfft. „Was gemacht?" „Einen Legilimens ohne Zauberspruch und Stab." „So wie alle anderen Sprüche auch. Ich habe mich konzentriert und den Spruch gedacht." Narcissa sah ihn groß an und Lucius brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um ihrem Beispiel nicht zu folgen. „Das ist eigentlich so nicht möglich..." merkte er an. „Aber lassen wir das. Bist du dir jetzt sicher genug, so dass du den Handel mit uns abschließt?" „Ja, bin ich. Ich wohne im Haus meines Patens."

Narcissa sah auf. „Was, im Haus der Blacks?" „Ja. Das scheint noch keiner gefunden zu haben und ich habe auch noch ein paar zusätzliche Schutzzauber gewirkt." Lucius nickte. „Das Haus der Blacks war schon immer das am besten geschützte." Er schien sich von seiner Überraschung erholt zu haben. „Übrigens, was suchst du denn?" Harry sah sich um. „Nicht hier. Das ist zu wichtig."

Jetzt viel den Männern auf, dass Narcissa selig lächelte. „Narcissa?" fragte Lucius vorsichtig. „Freust du dich etwa dorthin zurückzukehren?" In dieser Frage schwang ein sehr ungläubiger Unterton mit, den Harry mit einem fragenden Blick quittierte. Narcissa lachte.

„Natürlich. Ich möchte das Gesicht meiner Tante sehen. Dass jetzt ein Potter die Black-Familie geerbt hat... das muss sie ja noch weiter in den Wahnsinn treiben!" Sie sah Harry neugierig an. „Klebt dieses Portrait von ihr noch immer im Eingang?" „Ja." Harry nickte. „Ich habe noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, es zu entfernen." Bei diesen Worten verzog das Ehepaar vor ihm die Gesichter. „Ja, Ahnenportraits sind eine Plage."

Damit machte sich das seltsame Trio auf den Weg. Harry spürte dabei, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig auf Draco eifersüchtig war. Wenn dessen Eltern nicht gerade Streit suchten, waren sie doch recht nett. Draco... er musste ihn irgendwie finden. Natürlich nur, weil er sich jetzt mit den Malfoys verbündet hatte. Es gab keinen anderen Grund. ‚Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich denke immer noch die ganze Zeit an ihn. Als wäre ich verliebt... was war das? Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt!'

Harry schüttelte den Kopf um diese dummen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie waren inzwischen am Haus angekommen. Harry erzählte den beiden, was er über Voldemort und seine Horcruxes wusste. Ihm war klar, dass diese Informationen bei ihnen sicher waren. Sie waren jetzt auf Harrys Seite, mit allen Konsequenzen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl, Dumbledores Anweisung, niemandem etwas zu erzählen, zu ignorieren. Aber er brauchte sie. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er den beiden zumindest nicht erklären musste, was Horcruxes waren. Diese Informationen, inklusive den Schwächen der Horcruxes, wurden offenbar in den alten Familien den Kindern an ihrem 20. Geburtstag gelehrt. „Dann gibt es Schwächen, die ich ausnutzen kann?" fragte Harry begierig. „Es gibt Schwächen, aber ob du sie als Waffe einsetzen kannst, weiß ich nicht", war Malfoys Antwort.

Den Rest des Tages sprachen sie über den Umgang mit Geld und wie sie die Suche starten konnten. Als sie anfingen, ans Abendessen zu denken, fiel Harry etwas ein. „Sagen sie, Herr Malfoy, schulde ich ihnen nicht einen Hauselfen?" fragte er unschuldig. Malfoy, der das offenbar für Gryffindor-Ehrlichkeit hielt, verdrehte die Augen. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich aber seine Frau ein. „Netter Versuch, aber wir nehmen Kreacher _(A/N: wie heißt der auf Deutsch?)_ nicht. Du wirst mit ihm leben müssen, ich will diesen verrückten Hauself nicht." Harry seufzte. „Zu schade. Dabei wäre er so glücklich, ihnen dienen zu dürfen."

Nach dem Essen, als Harry in seinem Zimmer saß, fiel ihm etwas ein. ‚Ich kann mir zwar kaum vorstellen, dass das so einfach ist, aber ich versuche es einfach mal.' Damit setzte er sich hin und schrieb einen Brief an Draco Malfoy. Dann band er diesen an Hedwigs Bein und zauberte die Eule unsichtbar. „Bring diesen Brief Draco, okay?" sagte er leise. „Aber bring ihn nicht in Gefahr, wenn er nicht alleine ist. Und warte, ob er antwortet." Die Eule schuhuhte leise als Antwort und flog in die Nacht. Harry lächelte und legte sich schlafen. Er hoffte, dass Hedwig Draco fand. Und dass dieser antwortete. ‚Meine Güte!' dachte Harry leicht verwirrt. ‚Wenn ich jetzt noch von ihm träume, erkläre ich mich wirklich für verliebt!'

Eigentlich hätte er es besser wissen müssen, als so etwas zu denken. Selbstverständlich träumte er danach von dem blonden Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hallo, hier kommt das zweite Kapitel. Bevor es anfängt wollte ich erst mal allen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben zu antworten, herzlich danken, das hier ist meine erste FF für die ich so viele Antworten bekommen habe undich hab mich unheimlich gefreut._**

**_Bis auf den einen, der meine Geschichte so ätzend fand, den habe ich ausgelacht ;-) _**

_**  
Kapitel 2**_

Während Harry schlief und von ihm träumte, erfuhr Draco Malfoy von Snape, dass seine Eltern sich gegen Voldemort gewand hatten.

Er war die ganze Zeit in Snapes Haus gewesen, sorgfältig versteckt sobald ein Death Eater im Haus war. Als Snape nach einem Treffen zurückkehrte, erzählte er dem jüngeren, dass sein Vater aus Azkaban geflüchtet war und sich Voldemorts Ruf widersetzt hatte. „Der dunkle Lord war sehr wütend. Ich frage mich, was da los ist." „Aber dann kann ich ja vielleicht zu ihnen! Wenn ich mich mit ihnen in Verbindung setze... weißt du, wo sie sind?" „Draco, ruhig! Niemand weiß, wo sie sind. Der Lord vermutet, dass sie sich mit Potter zusammengetan haben, weil er den auch nicht findet. Du kannst nicht einfach auf die Suche gehen, das wäre zu gefährlich!"

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich wette, sie sind im Haus der Black-Familie. Potter müsste das geerbt haben und ich weiß dass es immer die besten Schutzmechanismen hatte. Der beste Schutz ist natürlich, dass kaum jemand weiß, wo es ist." Das war komplett aus seinem Gefühl heraus geraten, aber es ging um Harry. Da funktionierte sein Gefühl sehr gut. ‚Ich habe mich ja schnell an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass ich von dem nicht wegkomme. Nenne ihn schon beim Vornamen... Ob Vater ahnt, dass er derjenige ist? Und wenn ja, ob er es ihm erklärt?'

Snape betrachtete seinen in Gedanken versunkenen Schützling. Er hoffte, dass er eine Gelegenheit bekam, Potter zu erklären, was geschehen war. Er brauchte seine Unterstützung um seinen Namen reinzuwaschen. Aber er konnte sich nicht mal selbst verzeihen... da würde der Junge das wohl erst recht nicht können. Wenn er überhaupt wollte. Immerhin war Dumbledore mehr als nur ein Mentor für ihn gewesen, der Direktor hatte nahezu einen Adoptiv- Großvater dargestellt.

Während jeder für sich über Harry Potter nachdachte, rauschte plötzlich etwas ins Zimmer. Sofort standen beide Männer mit dem Zauberstand in der Hand und bereit für den Kampf. Dass sie nichts sehen konnten, dass dieses Geräusch verursachen könnte, machte sie noch vorsichtiger. Aber plötzlich fiel ein an Draco adressierter Brief aus dem Nichts und sie hörten eine Eule heulen. Als Draco einen bekannten Duft an dem Brief wahrnahm, steckte er sofort den Stab weg und lief zum Umschlag.

‚Verdammt, was macht der Dummkopf da?' Mit diesem Gedanken beeilte Snape sich, Draco zurückzuhalten bevor er den Brief berühren konnte. „Was glaubst du, was du da machst?" zischte der Ältere. „Du weißt nicht, wo und wie das herkommt, es könnte eine Falle sein!"

„Der Brief ist von Harry!" sagte Draco sicher. „Lass mich los, ich will wissen was er schreibt." „Woher willst du wissen, dass er von ihm ist? Und seit wann nennst du ihn beim Vornamen an?" Der Jüngere, der bisher gezappelt hatte um zum Brief zu kommen, wurde ruhig. Und knallrot im Gesicht. „Nun... du weißt doch, was ich bin, oder? Dass ich ein Vampir bin?" „Ja, du bist ein Vampir, ein Hoher Vampir um genau zu sein. Was hat das mit Potter zu tun?" „Nun... weißt du auch den Teil mit dem Seelenpartner?" „Ja, selbstver..." Snape blieb das Wort im Hals stecken, als er plötzlich verstand. „_Potter _ist dein Seelenpartner?" Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich fürchte ja. Und wenn ich nicht bald zu ihm komme, verliere ich den Verstand. Seit ich erwacht bin, sehne ich mich nach ihm- und nach seinem Blut." Er warf seinem Paten noch einen unglücklichen Blick zu und ging zu dem Brief.

In den Brief hatte Harry nur kurz geschrieben, dass Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy bei ihm seien und Draco frei sei, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Außerdem erklärte er wo der Brief her kam und dass er antworte könne. Über diese kurze Nachricht freute Draco sich so sehr, dass er einen Moment seine Maske komplett fallen ließ und übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. „Severus, meine Eltern sind bei ihm und er schreibt, ich kann auch kommen! Kannst du mir helfen, nach London zu kommen? Ich erkläre ihm dort auch, was genau geschehen ist!"

Snape sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann sagte er: „Natürlich helfe ich dir. Aber sieh zuerst nach, ob du ihm antworten kannst." „Ich hab ich schon nachgesehen. Er hat seine Eule unsichtbar gezaubert und ihr gesagt, sie soll warten, für den Fall, dass ich antworten will."

„Scheint ja tatsächlich mal nachgedacht zu haben, ich bin beeindruckt!", grummelte Snape. Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sprich nicht so über meinen Seelenpartner, Sev. Ich mag das nicht!" Snape seufzte. 'Das hätte ich mir ja denken können. Wenn jemand etwas wirklich Unfreundliches sagt, springt Draco ihm vermutlich an die Kehle. Und zwar nicht nur bildlich.' Laut sagt er: „Ich merke es mir. Schreib ihm zurück, wo du ihn treffen kannst, einfach nach London zu gehen ist sinnlos. Diese Stadt ist zu groß." Er gab dem blonden Vampir eine Feder und Pergament. Dieser setzte sich direkt hin um Harry zu antworteten. Er hoffte nur, dass er schnell zu seiner Familie konnte.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte er nicht nur Hedwig, die er schnell von ihrem Zauber befreite, sondern fand auch Errol und Pig mit Briefen für ihn. Diese schob er erst mal zur Seite und schickte die Eulen zurück. In seiner Aufregung über den Brief den Hedwig mitbrachte übersah er sogar Errols Erschöpfung.

Als er das Pergament von Hedwig nahm, sah er dass es zwei Briefe waren; einer an ihn und einer an das Ehepaar Malfoy adressiert. Er musste lächeln und las erst einmal seinen Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

Harrys Herzschlag setzte einmal aus. Lieber? Und seit wann sprach Draco ihn mit Vornamen an? Nun gut, in Gedanken tat er dasselbe, aber im Brief?

Er hatte in seinem Brief doch den Nachnamen benutzt, oder?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und las weiter.

_Ich möchte gerne zu dir und natürlich zu meinen Eltern kommen. Kannst du irgendein Treffen mit mir arrangieren? Ich nehme an, du möchtest deine Adresse nicht per Eule schicken, selbst wenn sie unsichtbar ist. Das war übrigens ein netter Trick. _

_Ich muss außerdem ein paar dringende Sachen mit dir besprechen, die dir unter Umständen gar nicht gefallen werden. Aber sie haben zur Abwechslung mal nichts mit Voldemort zu tun, sondern mit einer Eigenart meiner Familie._

_Und falls du jetzt nach diesem zugegeben etwas uncharakteristischen Brief nicht glaubst, dass er von mir kommt, dann lass dir von meinem Vater etwas über Hoher Vampire und ihre Seelenpartner erzählen._

_Bis (hoffentlich) bald, _

_Draco Malfoy._

Einen Moment war Harry erstarrt. Er brauchte Malfoy Senior nicht nach Vampiren zu fragen, er hatte darüber gelesen.

Hohe Vampire werden nicht durch einen Biss Vampire, sondern durch Vererbung. Sie haben einen Seelenpartner, mit dem sie ihr ganzes Leben verbringen. Sie können nur dessen Blut trinken und sind damit sehr von ihrem Partner abhängig. Sie sind sehr besitzergreifend und werden leicht eifersüchtig, und ihre Wut kann nur von ihrem Partner abgekühlt werden.

Wollte Draco sagen, die Malfoys wären Vampire? Und er selber der Seelenpartner von Draco? Kein Wunder dass Draco schrieb, es würde ihm nicht gefallen. Aber er war sich nicht so sicher, ob ihm das Ganze auch nur unangenehm war. In ihm drin war eine leise, aber sehr deutlich Stimme, die sagte: '_Ein Vampir... das macht ihn erst recht würdig... und es ist sehr praktisch..._' Da Harry diese Stimme nicht verstand, verdrängte er sie erst mal. Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging die Treppe herunter um dem Ehepaar Malfoy den Brief ihres Sohnes zu geben. Als er die Küche betrat, saß nur Lucius Malfoy dort und las Zeitung. „Herr Malfoy? Ich habe etwas für Sie." Der Angesprochene sah auf und bemerkte den Brief in Harrys Hand. „Von wem ist dieser Brief?" fragte er ruhig. Harry grinste insgeheim. Er mochte es, Malfoys aus der Fassung zubringen und er wusste auch wie man das am besten anfing. „Das ist die Antwort auf einen Brief den ich gestern Abend losgeschickt habe. Sagen sie... hat Voldemort keine Eulen?" Malfoy Senior blinzelte. „Nein, sie sind ihm zu gewöhnlich. Er hat ja auch andere Methoden, Nachrichten zu übermitteln." Bei diesen Worten wurden seine Augen einen Moment lang eiskalt. „Nun," meinte Harry, der nur noch mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrücken konnte, „dann muss ich meine Eule in Zukunft noch besser behandeln. Sie ist besser als Voldemort..." Jetzt hatte er Lucius Malfoys ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Wem hast du einen Brief geschrieben? Jemanden, den Voldemort nicht erreichen konnte, deinen Worten nach zu urteilen..." Jetzt musste Harry lachen. „Ich hör schon auf, so um den Brei herumzureden. Ich habe meine Eule unsichtbar gezaubert und sie dann mit einem Brief zu ihrem Sohn geschickt. Er hat mir eine Antwort geschickt und eine Nachricht für sie beigefügt. Bitte sehr."

Damit war er in der Tat durch die Maske des älteren Mannes gebrochen, der ihm den Brief geradezu aus der Hand riss. Harry ging aus dem Raum, um Lucius wenigstens ein bisschen Privatraum zu gönnen. Draußen begegnete er Narcissa, die er ebenfalls über den Brief ihres Sohnes aufklärte. Diese rannte beinahe zu ihrem Mann, was Harry zum lächeln brachte. Er musste Draco noch antworten und auch die anderen Briefe lesen, die er heute bekommen hatte, als ging er wieder hoch.

Als er die Briefe seiner Freunde gelesen hatte, runzelte er die Stirn. ‚Was soll ich noch machen, damit sie mich in Ruhe meinen Job machen lassen? Diese Briefe hören sich so langsam an, als würden sie mir nicht zutrauen, das Ganze ohne sie hinzubekommen. Dabei hatte keiner von ihnen auch nur eine Idee, wie man die Suche überhaupt anfangen sollte. Da bin ich mit den Malfoys als Verbündete besser dran. Die beiden bräuchte ich als Freunde, nicht als Kriegsgefährten. Hermine mit ihrem: ‚Komm mit zurück nach Hogwarts, dann können die Lehrer und der DA uns helfen…'

So gut es ist, dass sie wieder öffnen, dort sind Lehrer und keine Auroren, als würde ich die in Gefahr bringen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt... und für den DA gilt exakt das Selbe. Sie ist doch nur froh, eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, zur Schule zurückzukehren ohne sich vorwerfen zu müssen, sie hätte mich im Stich gelassen oder so einen Müll!

Und Ron, der die ganze Zeit herkommen will... der hat im genauen Gegenteil einfach keine Lust, wieder zur Schule zu gehen.

Ich muss den beiden noch mal klar machen, dass sie nicht herkommen werden. Meine Güte! Ron und die Malfoys in einem Haus!'

Bei dem Bild musste Harry kichern. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er in letzter Zeit sehr boshaft geworden war.

‚Ich schreibe, dass ich sie als Verbindung nach Hogwarts, vor allem zum DA und zur Bücherei brauche und sie darum dorthin müssen. Und wenn ich Hermine bitte, Ron zu überreden mitzukommen, dann hat sie nicht nur die Ausrede, die sie braucht um ohne Schuldgefühle zurückzukehren, sie fühlt sich auch noch wichtig. So kann ich sicher sein, dass sie macht, was ich möchte.'

So ganz wohl fühlte Harry sich nicht, so über seine Freunde zu denken und sie dermaßen zu manipulieren, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit.

Die Briefe an die Beiden hatte er schnell geschrieben und er wollte sich gerade an den Brief an Draco machen – während er die ganze Zeit darüber nachdachte, seit wann er Menschen so manipulieren konnte und auch noch Spaß daran hatte – als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja?" fragte er laut und Narcissa Malfoy öffnete die Tür. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du Draco wirklich herholst, und wenn ja, wann." Harry konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass das nicht der einzige Grund für ihr kommen war. Aber er ging erst mal darauf ein: „Ich wollte ihm gerade schreiben. Er darf kommen, so bald er will und kann."

Narcissa räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht was er dir geschrieben hat..." Harry beschloss es ihr einfacher zu machen. „Er hat geschrieben, dass ich mit ihrem Mann über Noble Vampire und ihre Seelenpartner sprechen soll. Darf ich daraus schließen, dass er, und damit auch entweder sie oder ihr Mann Noble Vampire sind?" Narcissa sah sehr erleichtert aus. „Lucius ist einer. Hat er dir etwas Genaueres über Seelenpartner geschrieben? Allgemein, nicht speziell die von Vampiren?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe über Partner von Vampiren gelesen, aber ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass es da etwas Allgemeines gibt. Darf ich von Dracos Bemerkung her schließen, dass ich sein Partner bin?" „Ja, dass ist was er uns geschrieben hat. Aber jeder Mensch hat einen Seelenpartner, nicht nur Vampire oder andere magische Kreaturen.

Ein Seelenpartner ist der Mensch, der einen perfekt ergänzt, der einzige Mensch mit dem man tatsächlich das ganze Leben verbringen kann ohne einen Teil von sich zu verlieren. Ich weiß zum Beispiel dass Herr und Frau Weasley Seelenpartner sind. Viele magische Kreaturen haben die Möglichkeit, ihren Partner mit ihren Sinnen zu finden ohne wie die normale magische Bevölkerung schwierige Zaubersprüche benutzen zu müssen."

Narcissa lächelte. „Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen" Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Wir hatten das ehrlich gesagt schon eine Weile vermutet. Draco verwendete zu viel Energie darauf, dich nicht zu mögen. Normalerweise hätte er so eine Fixierung wie ein Erzfeind sie darstellt als unter seiner Würde befunden. So haben wir ihn erzogen. Und bei starken Persönlichkeiten streiten sich die Seelenpartner häufig, das war sowohl bei Lucius und mir so als auch bei deinen Eltern."

Harry fuhr hoch. „Meine Eltern waren also auch Seelenpartner?" fragte er begierig. „Aber ja." Narcissa sah ihn überrascht an. „Dein Vater war doch ein Elf, er war also genauso auf seinen Seelenpartner angewiesen wie jeder Vampir."

„Einen... Moment." Harry stand unter Schock. „Mein Vater war... ein Elf?"

Jetzt war Narcissa auch geschockt. „Willst du damit sagen, du wusstest das nicht?" „Nein... ich höre das heute zum ersten Mal... was für ein Elf?" Narcissa fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, eine Geste die Harry an Draco erinnerte. „Ein Dunkler Elf. Weißt du was das ist?" Der Junge hatte sich miterweile ein wenig von seinem Schock erholt und runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, nie gehört. Das hat aber hoffentlich nichts mit schwarzer Magie zu tun, oder?" „Nein, das ist eine Sache der Menschen. Magische Kreaturen haben andere Einteilungen." Kam eine ruhige Stimme von der Tür.

Lucius trat ein und setzte sich neben seine Frau. „Entschuldigt meine Einmischung." „Schon okay... aber warum sind sie überhaupt hochgekommen?" Der Vampir grinste. „Seelenpartner, die miteinander verbunden sind, können die Gefühle des jeweils anderen fühlen, unter gewissen Umständen auch die Gedanke hören. Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass du bis eben nichts von deiner Herkunft wusstest?" Harry nickte. „Das hätte ich mir denken können. Viele der alten Familien haben Kreaturenblut in sich, und der Rest übertreibt es in die ‚Nur Magierblut' –Richtung." Narcissa nickte zustimmend. „Sie dir meine Familie an. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass die Malfoy –Familie Vampirblut vererbt, hätten sie einen Aufstand gemacht und versucht, meine Ehe zu verhindern."

Nun übernahm ihr Mann wieder. „Darum sprechen wir nur mit denen darüber, die entweder selber Kreaturenblut irgendeiner Art in sich haben oder als Seelenpartner betroffen sind. Außerdem betrachten wir das Ganze als eine Art Geheimwaffe. Verwendeten die Alten Familien ihre angeborenen Fähigkeiten, sähe dieser Krieg ganz anders aus." Er stand auf. „Ich kann dir ein Buch über Dunkle Elfen besorgen, das kann dich besser informieren als ich. Aber als Grundlage:

Dunkle Elfen trinken wie Noble Vampire das Blut ihrer Seelenpartner, die beiden Rassen sind in der Hinsicht miteinander verwandt. Darüber hinaus können beide fliegen, Elfen aber erst nachdem sie das erste Mal Blut getrunken haben. Wenn ihr nicht bald Blut austauscht wird Draco wahnsinnig und du immer aggressiver. Elfen mögen normalerweise die Natur und kommen gut mit magischen Tieren klar. (Harry nickte hierzu ohne es zu bemerken.) Vampire haben mit dem Zweiten Probleme wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst."

Damit ging er hinaus und Narcissa fügte schmunzelnd hinzu: „Vampire neigen sowieso dazu, wenig soziale Kontakte zu pflegen, und die meisten Leute die sie nicht kennen, von oben herab zu behandeln. Ein öffentliches Freundschaftsangebot ist daher schon sehr viel. Aber da ich meine Vampire kenne, mache ich dir keinen Vorwurf, ich habe exakt dasselbe Angebot von Lucius bekommen und genauso abgelehnt. Das ist auch ein Grund warum wir uns schon gedacht hatten dass ihr zusammengehört. Ihr seid uns beiden und auch deinen Eltern in dieser Hinsicht sehr ähnlich."

Harry blieb still da er versuchte, diese ganzen neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Narcissa bemerkte dies und ließ ihn allein. Nach einer Weile entschied er, den Brief an Draco zu schreiben und als erstes abzuschicken. In dem Brief stand nur ein Treffpunkt, er wollte über diese Seelenverwandtschaftsgeschichte nicht in einem Brief reden. Nachdem er fertig geschrieben hatte gab er Hedwig alle drei Briefe und den Auftrag, zuerst Dracos abzuliefern. Dann legte er sich auf sein Bett, mit dem Buch in der Hand aus dem er auch über Vampire gelesen hatte. Das Buch war aus der Hausbibliothek und er hatte es noch nicht komplett gelesen. Wie er gehofft hatte war auch ein Kapitel über Elfen und ein paar Infos zu den Besonderheiten der Dunklen Elfen zu finden.

Damit war er bis zum Mittagessen beschäftigt, zu dem er tief in Gedanken kam. Das hielt Lucius nicht davon ab, schon während des Essens mit seinem Unterricht Fortzufahren, zu Narcissas Missbilligung und Harrys Amüsement. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Lucius jetzt, da er sicher war dass Harry den Rest seines Lebens mit Draco verbringen würde, ihn auch zu einem wahren Mitglied der Malfoy -Familie machen wollte. Und dazu gehörte nun mal die Fähigkeit, mit Geld umzugehen. Außerdem deutete der Ältere an, er würde Harry auch Politik und die berühmte Malfoy –Selbstbeherrschung beibringen. Harry überlegte mittlerweile, ob ihn irgendeiner seiner Freunde wieder erkennen würde, wenn sie sich wiedersehen würden. Aus irgendeinem Grund bereitete ihm diese Vorstellung diebisches Vergnügen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Sev, er hat mir schon zurückgeschrieben!" rief Draco glücklich. „Ich muss so schnell wie möglich nach London, er hat einen Park als Treffpunkt genannt und soll ihm schreiben wann ich dort sein kann!"

Severus Snape schnitt eine Grimasse. Er war ja froh, seinen Patensohn so glücklich zu sehen, aber musste er sich deshalb benehmen wie ein verliebter Hufflepuff? „Du kannst in ein paar Stunden dort sein, schreib ihm dass du ihn um 5 Uhr triffst, dann bist du sicher dort." „Okay, ich antworte direkt!" Der junge Vampir hüpfte nahezu aus dem Raum, was eine neue Grimasse auf das Gesicht des ehemaligen Lehrers rief. Er war froh, wenn Lucius sich um dieses seltsame Verhalten kümmern würde.

Bevor er ihn kurz danach in einen Muggle- Zug setzte, gab er ihm noch ein Buch über Zaubertränke mit. „Gib das Potter und zeig ihm diesen Trank. Der könnte ihn nämlich interessieren." Draco sah ihn überrascht an, kommentierte aber nicht.

Als er dem Zug hinterher sah, dachte Snape über Potter und seine möglichen Reaktionen auf die Informationen nach, die in dem Buch waren. ‚Vielleicht ist es ihm aber auch komplett egal...' Er hoffte dass das nicht der Fall war.

In dem Park, in dem er auch das Ehepaar Malfoy gefunden hatte, saß Harry im Gras und wartete auf Draco. Er war viel zu früh gekommen, daher musste er jetzt warten. Mit jeder Minute die er dort saß wurde er unruhiger. ‚Ich hoffe er fällt nicht wieder in sein früheres Benehmen zurück... aber das dürfte er ja gar nicht können, ich bin ja sein Seelenpartner... ich hoffe bloß dass alles gut läuft...'

Als er den Blonden dann kommen sah blieb er zuerst einen Moment stehen und bewunderte ihn. Ohne zurückgegeltes Haar sah er noch besser aus als vorher und dass er außer Atem war, mit roten Wangen und Schweiß auf der Stirn, störte nicht. Im Gegenteil.

Als er zu dem Vampir ging, fragte Harry sich wie weit dieser hatte laufen müsse. Es schmeichelte ihm, dass Draco gerannt war um schneller zu ihm zu kommen.

„Draco, ich bin hier!" rief Harry als der Angesprochene anfing, sich hektisch umzusehen. „Harry!" übers ganze Gesicht strahlend lief der Vampir zu seinem Seelenpartner. Dann standen sie sich aber etwas seltsam gegenüber, als sich jeder fragte, ob der andere eine Umarmung übel nehmen würde.

‚Harry hat sich verändert... ich muss ihn fragen, wann er Geburtstag hat... ob Vater ihm alles erklärt hat? Jetzt wo er in meiner Nähe ist wird der Druck schwächer, Gott sei Dank... verdammt, ob er weiß, wie gut er aussieht?' ‚Er sieht noch besser aus als letztes Jahr... ich werde ruhiger, ich kann es fühlen... mir war gar nicht bewusst, wie angespannt ich war... ob Lucius das meinte, als er sagte ich würde immer aggressiver werden?'

Laut sagte Harry: „Sollen wir gehen? Deine Eltern wollen dich bestimmt auch sehen." „Ja, gut." ‚Er ist unsicher, wie süß... dass habe ich gerade nicht gedacht, oder? Seelenpartner hin oder her, das passt nicht zu mir!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf in der Hoffnung seine Gedanken zu klären und folgte Harry.

Als sie ins Haus kamen, zog Harry sich erst mal zurück um der Familie ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Außerdem musste er nachdenken. Er wusste jetzt, dass dieses Interesse an Draco ein Vorbote seiner Elfeninstinkte ist. Die Sorge, dass die Gefühle, die er entwickelt hatte, dadurch erzwungen wurden, musste er auch nicht haben, alle Bücher und auch Lucius und Narcissa hatten versichert, dass sie schon vorher füreinander bestimmt waren und ihre Probleme dadurch entstanden waren, dass sie beide ‚starke Persönlichkeiten' seien. Oder, wie Harry persönlich dachte, weil sie beide dickköpfige Idioten waren.

Aber ein wenig überladen fühlte er sich von dem Ganzen doch.

Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er zusammenzuckte als ein Klopfen an der Tür ihn wieder in die Realität zurückrief. Auf sein „Herein" streckte Draco den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" „Klar" Jetzt erst kam der Vampir ganz ins Zimmer mit einem Buch in der Hand.

„Hier", sagte er, „das soll ich dir von Severus geben. Er meinte, der Trank, in dessen Rezept das Lesezeichen steckt, würde dich interessieren." In Harry entstand ein seltsames Gefühl. „Lass mich mal sehen." Er schlug das Buch auf und ließ es beinahe wieder fallen. Auf der Seite sah er einen Zaubertrank, der genauso aussah, wie der den Dumbledore getrunken hatte. Er merkte es nicht, als Draco ihn auf einen Stuhl drückte, der Vampir hatte sich erschrocken weil Harry plötzlich kreidebleich geworden war. Dessen Augen waren praktisch auf der Seite festgeklebt, auf der nach dem eigentlichen Rezept die Symptome und Folgen des Trankes beschrieben waren.

„Die Symptome stimmen..." murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann sah er die Folgen. Im Buch stand

Dieser Trank saugt die Magie aus dem Opfer aus. Dies ist äußerst schmerzhaft und dauert etwa 3 Wochen. Wenn das Opfer kaum mehr als ein Muggle ist, ist sein Körper so geschwächt, dass sein Herz bald aufhört zu schlagen. Dies kann nicht verhindert werden, da wenn man dem Körper des Opfers Magie zuführt, diese wieder schmerzhaft entzogen wird. Muggle haben zwar Methoden um ein Herz wieder schlagen zu lassen, diese sind aber für ein Opfer dieses Trankes nicht geeignet, da es zu diesem Zeitpunkt viel zu schwach ist.  
Es gibt kein Gegengift. Das Gnädigste, was man machen kann, ist das Opfer schnell und schmerzlos zu töten, worum es zweifellos auch bitten wird.'

„Harry, was ist los? Was ist das für ein Trank, den Severus dir da gegeben hat?" Dracos besorgte Stimme riss Harry aus seiner Trance. Er sah auf und reichte dem Blonden wortlos das Buch, er hatte seine Stimme noch nicht wiedergefunden.

„Also war es nicht nur der Schwur, den er deiner Mutter geleistet hatte... er hatte gar keine Wahl..." "Harry, hier ist eine Notiz von ihm!" „Was schreibt er denn?" „Er schreibt: ‚Ich habe ihm mein Leben geschuldet, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte ich die Schuld glücklich zurückgezahlt. Aber er hatte es mir nicht nur verboten, ich bin mir auch sicher, dass er diesen Trank getrunken hat. Es wäre also grausam gewesen, ihn nicht zu töten.' Harry, spricht er von Dumbledore? Dumbledore hat diesen Trank getrunken, oder? Die Symptome stimmen ja..." „Das Bild stimmt auch, mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Du weißt dass ich in Zaubertränke eine Null bin."

„Nicht gerade eine Null, Sev hat dich nur nie gut werden lassen. Aber dass erklärt sein Benehmen, er hat um Dumbledore getrauert und sich wahrscheinlich Vorwürfe gemacht..." Harry schüttelte sich. „So war das also. Ich wollte die ganze Zeit herausfinden, welchen Trank er getrunken hat. Jetzt weiß ich es. Draco, kann ich Snape vertrauen?" Der Vampir sah seinen Seelenpartner positiv überrascht an. ‚Dass er mir bei einer solchen Frage vertraut...' „Ja, das kannst du. Da bin ich mir sicher." „Gut. Kannst du ihn kontaktieren?" „Er kennt jetzt deine Eule, damit geht es wahrscheinlich am besten."

„Gut. Du kannst besser mit ihm sprechen, also schreib ihm bitte dass er eingeladen ist in dieses Haus zu kommen – er kennt es bereits – und frag ihn, ob er bereit ist, für mich Spion zu werden. Das Ministerium hat keinen, zumindest wissen die Auroren die ich kenne von keinem. Ich weiß aber auch nicht wie die an einen kommen wollten. Ich kann einen Spion gebrauchen. Oh, Haben dir deine Eltern schon von den Horcruxes erzählt?"

„Ja, haben sie." „Gut, erkläre ihm das auch, vielleicht hat er da auch eine Idee. Wenn du fertig bist, zaubere ich Hedwig wieder unsichtbar und schick sie wieder los." Draco war beeindruckt, wie Harry alles regelte. „Ich mache mich direkt an die Arbeit. Aber eine kleine Frage, die nichts hiermit zu tun hat: wann hast du Geburtstag?"

Der Angesprochene blinzelte verblüfft. „Am 31. Juli, warum?" „Na, erst mal müssen wir den feiern, zum anderen veränderst du dich dann. Du wirst zum Elfen, schon vergessen? Und dann werden wir unser Blut tauschen. Ich möchte bis dann warten, es ist nicht mehr lang bis dahin und es wird dann auch für dich angenehmer."

Da fiel Harry etwas ein. „Kannst du denn so lange warten?" „Solange du in meiner Nähe bleibst, geht das schon gut. Keine Sorge" Der Gryffindor lächelte. „Ich glaube, ich freue mich." „Das ist ein Vorbote deiner Elfeninstinkte. Was glaubst du, wie ich mich freue?"

Mit diesen Worten machte der Blonde sich an die Arbeit und Harry ging zu Lucius zu seiner nächsten Stunde.

Snape hielt den Brief von Draco in der Hand und lächelte zum ersten Mal seit er erfahren hatte, dass er Dumbledore tatsächlich töten musste. ‚Es fällt mir schwer, es zuzugeben, aber er hat wirklich meinen Respekt gewonnen. Das so schnell zu verarbeiten... ich schreibe direkt zurück, dass ich komme.' Er war glücklich, dass er wieder gegen Voldemort arbeiten konnte. Er hatte die vorherige Situation verabscheut und hatte nur zum Schutz von Draco weitergemacht.

Nach ein paar Tagen war Harry beschäftigter als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Er hatte seine Stunden bei Lucius, zusätzliche bei Narcissa (beide hatten ihm das ‚Du' angeboten). Snape gab ihm und Draco weiter Unterricht. Auf Empfehlung von Lucius hatte er Kontakt mit Screamegour aufgenommen, hatte ihm die Situation mit den Malfoys geschildert (nur eine etwas rührseligere Geschichte, die er mit großer Begeisterung aufnahm).

Auch dass sie einen Spion hatten, wusste er, und von der Idee dem Orden nichts zu erzählen, war er begeistert, weil er bei ihnen immer noch als eine Art schlechte Notlösung für Dumbledore angesehen wurde.

Der Minister hatte auch zugestimmt, die Verbindung zwischen Harry und den Malfoys geheim zu halten, er fühlte sich geschmeichelt genug, dass er selbst eingeweiht wurde. Immerhin hatte Harry noch vor gar nicht langer Zeit jede Zusammenarbeit rundheraus abgelehnt. Dieser wollte zwar immer noch kein Aushängeschild für das Ministerium sein, aber dieser Posten wurde jetzt von Lucius ausgefüllt, der auch viel fähiger dazu war, da er mehr Erfahrung im Umgang mit der Presse hatte.

Außerdem musste der Dunkelelf natürlich auch noch nach dem Horcruxes suchen. Die Suche machte durchaus Fortschritte, es gab mehrere Spuren die er und Lucius entdeckt hatten und jetzt verfolgten.

Mit Draco verstand er sich mittlerweile so gut, dass sie unzertrennlich waren. Draco war es auch, der immer darauf achtete, dass Harry über der ganzen Arbeit nicht das Lachen vergaß. Die beiden hatten viel Spaß miteinander.

Die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Snape war zuerst von sehr viel Unbehagen geprägt, aber mit Dracos Vermittlung hatten sie sich schnell verstanden. Das der Rest der Bewohner von Grimault Place Nr. 12 eine Familie war, half dabei auch – sie mussten sich aus Schutz vor der Einheitsfront zusammentun. Zumindest behauptete Snape das einmal am Frühstückstisch mit todernstem Gesicht und brachte damit alle zum Lachen.

Das Einzige, womit Harry in dieser relativ ruhigen Zeit wirklich Probleme hatte, waren Ron und Hermine. Nicht nur, dass sie der Meinung waren, die Malfoys hätten allen einen gewaltigen Bären aufgebunden – das hatte Harry erwartet – sie insistierten auch weiterhin darin, dass Harry doch nach Hogwarts kommen sollte.

Die Bücherei der Schule hatte sich sehr schnell als nutzlos für die Suche herausgestellt, aber Harry benutzte seine Freunde dazu, die Meinung des Phönixordens zu verfolgen, daher wollte er die Verbindung aufrecht erhalten. Schließlich schloss ihn keiner von sich aus in deren Aktivitäten ein. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber das bezog sich eher darauf, dass es ihm immer weniger ausmachte, seine so nervigen Freunde auszunutzen.

„Ich habe ihnen bestimmt schon fünf Mal geschrieben, da ich nicht kommen werde, weil ich meine Suche verfolgen muss. Und dass sie nicht jedes Mal dasselbe über euch schreiben müssen, weil ich euch glaube." murrte er einmal. „Hast du ihnen geschrieben, warum du uns vertraust?" fragte Draco neugierig. „Nur dass ich deine Eltern belauscht habe. Nichts von Snape und erst recht nichts von dir. Kannst du dir ihre Reaktion vorstellen?"

Der Vampir warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. Harry beobachtete ihn lächelnd, er war immer wieder verblüfft, wie gut sein Seelenpartner aussah. In den letzten Tagen war ihm aber auch aufgefallen, dass sein Blick immer wieder zum Hals des anderen glitt.

Draco hatte den Blick bemerkt und sagte: „Diese Nacht hast du deine Verwandlung, dann können wir endlich." Plötzlich grinste er. „Und dann schreibst du den Nervensägen: ‚Hi Leute, ich wollte euch nur kurz sagen, dass Draco Malfoy und ich Blut getauscht haben. Ihr müsst wissen, wir sind Seelenpartner. Wenn wir eine Hochzeit planen, versuche ich ihn dazu zu überreden, dass ich euch einladen darf.'" Darüber musste Harry jetzt lachen, was Draco zu derselben Reaktion veranlasste, die der Elf vorher gezeigt hatte. Dadurch konnte der Blonde allerdings dem Kissen nicht ausweichen, das auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Sofort brach eine fröhliche Kissenschlacht aus.

Erst als sie ein Räuspern hörten, brachen sie ihren Kleinkrieg ab. Narcissa stand in der Tür, mit dem typischen Malfoy- Grinsen im Gesicht und einem Photoapparat in der Hand. „Ich wollte euch nur zum Essen holen." verkündete sie. Als sie sah, wie die Jungen den Apparat musterten, kicherte sie sehr selbstzufrieden und ging zurück zum Esszimmer.

Harry und Draco sahen sich an und sagten wie aus einem Mund und in demselben verdrießlichen Tonfall: „Verdammter Mist!"

Beim Esstisch hatte Lucius aber Nachrichten, die sie wieder aufheiterten. „Ich habe Bescheid bekommen, dass zwei der Objekte, die wir verfolgten, aufgefunden wurden. Wir können sie Übermorgen überprüfen." „Klasse. Aber warum erst Übermorgen?" Lucius grinste. „Ihr werdet euch Morgen erholen wollen, glaubt mir."

Stunden später saßen Harry und Draco in Harrys Zimmer und warteten auf Mitternacht, wenn die Verwandlung einsetzen würde. Der Dunkelelf wurde langsam immer nervöser und sein Vampir konnte ihn nicht wirklich beruhigen. „Dray, wird es wehtun?" „Du hast Vaters Bücher doch gelesen, Harry. Da stand alles drin, oder nicht?" „Jaaah..., schon..."

Als es dann Mitternacht schlug und der ganze Körper des Jüngeren zu kribbeln anfing, stürzte dieser sich in Dracos Arme. Der Vampir ließ sich auch nicht lange bitten und nahm seinen Seelenpartner in die Arme, fuhr seine Flügel aus und legte sie um sich und seinen Kleinen. Er beobachtete, wie Harrys Ohren wuchsen bis sie unverkennbar zu einem Elfen gehörten. Auch das Haar veränderte sich, es wurde teilweise länger, er hatte immer noch seinen zerzausten Pony, der ihm vorher schon in den Augen gehangen hatte, aber der Rest reichte ihm bis zur Hüfte.

Als der frischgebackene Dunkelelf die Augen öffnete, war Draco sofort verloren. Harry hatte vorher schon wunderschöne Augen gehabt, aber jetzt strahlte ein überirdisches Licht in ihnen. Auch Erschöpfung durch die Verwandlung und, was ihn zuerst irritierte, Verständnis. Die Irritation verschwand, als der Jüngere lächelte, den Kopf zur Seite drehte und flüsterte: „Du zuerst, dann ich."

Der Vampir starrte einen Moment hungrig auf den jetzt entblößten Hals bevor er sich herunterneigte und sanft durch die dargebotene Haut brach. Beide fühlten sich im Himmel. Draco fand, mit den wenigen zusammenhängenden Gedanken, zu denen er noch fähig war, dass dieses Blut besser schmeckte, als er sich je ausgemalt hatte. Harry hatte keine zusammenhängenden Gedanken mehr. Als er als nächstes Dracos Blut saugte, geschah das nur noch aus Instinkt und er schlief direkt danach ein, ohne seine Flügel auch nur zu bemerken, die jetzt wuchsen.

Daher bewunderte zuerst nur Draco diese, als er sich und seinen Partner erschöpft in eine bequemere Position schob. Dies war schwierig, der Vampir war zwar trotz seiner Müdigkeit nicht gerade schwach, aber die beiden Elfenflügel, jeder länger als Harry groß und mit rot- schwarzen Federn, waren doch sehr im Weg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hogwarts**

„Ron, hast du Harrys Briefe und Geschenke abgeschickt? In seiner momentanen Stimmung sollten wir so etwas nicht vergessen." „Ich hab sie gestern schon mit Hedwig zurückgeschickt, sie müsste heute ankommen. Ich wollte Errol nicht schicken, Harry hat ihn beim letzten Mal ohne Zeit zum Ausruhen zurückgeschickt!"

Hermine seufzte. Harry hatte sich sehr zu seinem Nachteil verändert, das Schlimmste war, dass er nicht mehr auf sie hörte. Es hatte sie sehr geschockt, wie bereitwillig ihr Freund den Malfoys geglaubt hatte. Sie befürchtete, dass er jetzt nur wie Dumbledore es getan hatte, jedem glauben wollte. Dabei hatte er doch gesehen, wohin das führte.

Worüber sie sich auch Sorgen machte, war der Mangel an Kommentaren über Draco Malfoy. Harry hatte ihn sechs Jahre gehasst, im letzten Jahr bis hin zur Obsession, und jetzt kam gar nichts. Nur eine kurze Notiz, dass der Slytherin mit seinen Eltern gekommen war und jetzt auch zu den ‚Guten' gehörte.

Ron hatte über diese Nachricht erst gelacht, bis ihm aufgegangen war, dass Harry es ernst meinte. Dann war er explodiert, nach einem Moment zur Verdauung. Hermine hatte ihn beruhigt, hatte gemeint irgendetwas sei mit Harry nicht in Ordnung sei und dass sie ihn nach Hogwarts holen müssten. Am besten direkt, aber spätestens in einem Monat, wenn der Unterricht wieder losging.

Harry weigerte sich immer noch und mittlerweile wurde Hermine verzweifelt. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Freund in Gefahr war und sie wollte ihn so wenig wie möglich allein oder, schlimmer, unter Einfluss der Malfoys lassen.

Sie hatte auch mit dem Orden des Phönix gesprochen, der ihr zwar beipflichtete, aber der Meinung war, sie und Ron sollten sich darum kümmern, weil sie Harrys Freunde waren. Das war vor allem Molly Weasleys Betreiben. Sie hatte mit großer Unterstützung den Rest des Ordens überzeugt, dass man Harry so weit wie irgend möglich aus dem Krieg heraushalten sollte.

Ihre Unterstützung bestand zum Teil aus Leuten, die sich wie sie Sorgen um Harry machten, es waren aber auch viele dabei, die Harry nicht vertrauten oder ein Problem damit hatten, einen Schüler als gleichberechtigt anzuerkennen.

Dass weder Ron noch Hermine etwas tun konnten, dass wollten sie nicht hören. Molly war sogar so weit gegangen, zu sagen, dass es egal war ob die Malfoys ehrlich die Seiten gewechselt hätten oder nicht. Sie hätten auf jeden Fall etwas Gutes getan, weil sie den Minister von Harry abgelenkt hatten.

Hermine hielt das für Unsinn. Sie wusste ja, wie Harry sich aufführte, wenn man ihn nicht in wirklich _alles_ einweihte. Aber das durften wahrscheinlich wieder sie und Ron ausbaden. Denn früher oder später würde der Orden Harry zur Unterstützung holen – was Hermine nicht für Richtig hielt, sie wusste, dass Harry bis jetzt nur durch Glück und Hilfe von anderen überlebt hatte, und sie machte sich vor allem um ersteres Sorgen – und dann würde Harry wieder ausflippen und seine Wut an ihnen auslassen. Wahrscheinlich an keinem anderem. Harry war so kindisch.

„Hermine! Mama und McGonnagal sind zurück!" „Ich komme!" ‚Das wurde aber auch Zeit!' dachte Hermine. ‚Ich möchte wissen, was der Minister so wichtiges zu erzählen hatte.'

„Hallo, ihr beiden", begrüßte McGonnagal Ron und Hermine. „Habt ihr etwas Neues von Harry?"

Ohne es zu wissen, hatten die Angesprochenen gleichzeitig denselben Gedanken: ‚Immer zuerst Harry! Wenn dieser dickköpfige Idiot seine Meinung geändert hätte, würden wir das schon von uns aus erzählen.'

„Nein, Professor", antwortete Ron aber ganz brav, seine Mutter war ja schließlich auch da. Seine Neugierde konnte er aber nicht bezähmen. „Was hatte der Minister denn so dringendes?" Molly und die Professorin warfen sich einen Blick zu. „Was wir jetzt sagen, darf Harry auf keinen Fall erfahren, versteht ihr?" sagte Molly mit ernster Stimme.

„Ja, natürlich verstehen wir. Es ist wieder etwas, wofür er mit seinem Temperament nicht geeignet ist", stellte Hermine ruhig fest. Es war nicht die erste Information dieser Art, die sie bekamen. Und sie verstanden es. Sie wollten nicht wieder angebrüllt werden, also gaben sie Harry abgesprochene Infos, aber Harry war nicht für alles vertrauenswürdig.

„Es gibt einen neuen Spion", erklärte McGonnagal. „Was!" kam es gleichzeitig von den Zuhörern. „Ja. Wir wissen nicht, wer es ist, wir vermuten sogar dass Screamegour es selbst nicht weiß. Sein Verhalten war irgendwie seltsam, als wir den Namen das Spions aus ihm herauslocken wollten."

„Trotzdem vertraut er ihm?" fragte Ron ungläubig. „Er muss einen sehr vertrauenswürdigen Mittelsmann haben, anders ergibt das keinen Sinn... wurde das gefragt? Wie hat er darauf reagiert?" Hermine hatte mal wieder schneller gedacht. Molly nickte anerkennend. „Ja, das glauben wir auch. Als wir in darauf ansprachen, hat er nur gegrinst, fast schon boshaft übrigens. Wir vermuten, es ist jemand aus unseren Reihen, und er findet es witzig, das dieser jemand zu ihm gekommen ist und nicht zu uns."

„Entweder das, oder Malfoy hat ihm jemanden besorgt, das ergäbe ja auch Sinn", fügte McGonnagal hinzu. „Die verdienen in unseren Augen natürlich erst recht kein Vertrauen, und der Minister weiß das auch." „Apropos", fiel Molly ein, „hat Harry mittlerweile seine Meinung geändert? Kommt er?"

Die beiden Jugendlichen verzogen synchron das Gesicht. ‚Haben wir nicht eben noch gesagt, es gibt nichts Neues?', dachten beide. „Nein", seufzte Hermine. „Noch schlimmer", fügte Ron hinzu, „er glaubt den Malfoys, er hat noch nicht einmal viel darüber geschrieben, dass das Frettchen, Entschuldigung, Draco Malfoy mit seinen Eltern gewechselt hat. Nur dass er die Geschichte kauft. Wir kommen nicht mehr zu ihm durch, er hört gar nicht mehr auf uns."

Molly und McGonnagal wechselten besorgte Blicke. „Es ist fast, als würde er da von irgendjemandem einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt hierher bekommen." Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Könnten wir nicht einfach hingehen und ihn holen?" fragte Ron. „Wir wissen doch, dass er im Grimault Place ist, und wir können da hinein..."

Bevor die erwachsenen Frauen etwas antworten konnten, schaltete Hermine ihren Lehrmodus an und sagte mit überlegender Stimme: „Wir konnten diesen Platz nur betreten, weil Dumbledore", hier musste sie schlucken, „als der Geheimnishüter uns eingelassen hat. Jetzt ist jemand anderes der Geheimnisbewahrer und wir wissen nicht, wer das sein könnte. Daher können wir denjenigen auch nicht dazu überreden, uns hineinzulassen."

Ron sah sie einen Moment verdutzt an. „Aber wen sollte er denn gefunden haben? Die einzigen Zauberer mit denen er Kontakt hat sind im Orden des Phönix und hätten uns informiert. Er kann den Zauber doch nicht alleine gesprochen haben, oder?" Alle drei Zuhörer schüttelten entschieden den Kopf. „Das ist viel zu fortgeschrittene Magie, noch nicht mal Hermine hier wäre dazu in der Lage", erklärte McGonnagal, worauf Hermine natürlich wieder rosa anlief.

Ron hingegen führte seinen Gedanken weiter aus: „Ist es dann nicht am wahrscheinlichsten, dass das Haus überhaupt nicht so geschützt ist?" Jetzt sahen die anderen ihn verdutzt an. „Aber", merkte Hermine zaghaft an, „er hat doch geschrieben, das Haus wäre genauso gut geschützt wie vorher?"

Ron schnaubte. „Erstens, er hat vielleicht gar nicht an diesen Spruch gedacht. Das hätte ehrlich gesagt mir auch passieren konnte. Und zweitens, ihn seiner momentanen Stimmung möchte ich nicht auf sein Wort vertrauen. Vielleicht wollte er nur unsere Fragen abwimmeln." Molly lächelte ihn stolz an und Hermine guckte bewundernd. Selbst McGonnagal nickte anerkennend. Sie alle wussten, dass Ron nicht dumm war, aber er benutzte seine Fähigkeiten zu selten.

Insgeheim hatte jeder von ihnen schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, ob Harry nicht in Wahrheit wesentlich dümmer war als Ron. Immerhin stellte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge doch bei Wissensgewinnung nicht nur ungeschickt an, wie Ron es durchaus tat, er schien es vor allem selten zu versuchen. Wenn er es versuchte, hörte er schnell wieder auf und forderte Hermine dann immer dazu auf, seine Arbeit zu tun.

**(a/n: ein kleiner Witz: „Ich bin sehr intelligent. Ich konnte schon mit 6 Monaten laufen." „Das nennst du intelligent? Ich bin schlauer: ich habe mich mit 2 Jahren noch tragen lassen!")**

„Sie haben vollkommen recht, Herr Weasley" sagte die Professorin, plötzlich sehr geschäftsmäßig. „Wir reisen morgen Abend nach London um ihn zu holen. Wir müssen den Rest des Ordens informieren, vielleicht können wir noch Remus finden und mitnehmen. Das beruhigt Herrn Potter vielleicht ein wenig. Überlegen sie beide sich bitte bis dahin, wie sie mit ihm umgehen werden, wir werden dasselbe tun."

Damit trennten sich die beiden Parteien. Ron und Hermine gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie planten schon unterwegs ihren Dialog. „Du musst auf jeden Fall sagen, dass du dir Sorgen machst, und dass du den Malfoys nicht traust. Das dürfte er sowieso von dir erwarten. Von mir müssen Argumente kommen, wenn dir eins einfällt, sag mir Bescheid. Wir müssen seinen Erwartungen ein Stück weit entsprechen, sonst blockiert er direkt."

„Wir dürfen aber auch nicht ganz zu normal sein, sonst hört er gar nicht zu." „Guter Punkt. Und wir müssen den Dialog genau einüben. Auch Harrys Argumente müssen wir vorrausplanen." „Das dürfte nicht schwer werden. Er sagt sowieso immer dasselbe, wir müssen nur seine Briefe noch mal überfliegen." „Da hast du auch wieder Recht."

Sie merkten gar nicht, wie sehr sie Harry unterschätzten und abwerteten. Ihr Vertrauen in ihren ehemaligen Freund war nahezu verschwunden, sie waren beide der Meinung dass es für alle am besten wäre wenn man den Kampf, der ins Haus stand, von jemand anderes führen ließ. Sie mochten Harry, ja, beide hätten auf Nachfrage gesagt, dass sie ihn wie einen kleinen Bruder mochten. Einen kleinen Bruder, der sich alleine nicht schützen konnte.

Als sie zwei Tage später zu viert nach London aufbrachen, sie hatten Remus nicht erreichen können und Tonks sagte, sie hätte eine dringende Familienangelegenheit, hatte jeder seinen Part an einem ausgefeilten Theaterstück im Kopf.

Das hätten sie sich natürlich sparen können. Sie waren noch nicht einmal in der Nähe des Hauses, als ihnen plötzlich Harry und Draco gegenüberstanden, die im Londoner Mugglebezirk einkaufen waren.

Die beiden hatten einen erfolgreichen Tag hinter sich, eine der beiden Spuren hatte zu einem Horcrux geführt, der jetzt mit Lucius Hilfe zerstört war, und sie waren sich sicher, das sie in wenigen Tagen den nächsten in den Fingern halten würden.

Dieser war ein Armband gewesen, das Tom Riddle einmal einem Mädchen geschenkt hatte, das wohl eine Weile lang seine Freundin gewesen war, bis sie bei einem Unfall gestorben war. Offenbar mochte Voldemort diese Erinnerung immer noch.

Draco hatte Harry nach ihrer Rückkehr dazu gezwungen, seine Elfenohren unter einem Zauber zu verstecken und sich eine komplett neue Garderobe zuzulegen. Sie waren danach jetzt sehr erschöpft. Lucius hatte recht gehabt, als er sagte sie müssten sich ausruhen.

Jetzt standen sie müde, glücklich und erstaunt vor der Vierergruppe. Die war natürlich noch erstaunter, geradezu geschockt.

Sie erkannten Harry zuerst kaum wieder. Er trug keine Brille mehr und seine Augen leuchteten seltsam hell. Seine Haare waren länger, sie reichten den Rücken herab und nur der Pony war noch der alte; zerzaust und ein bisschen zu lang. Das in der schwarzen Farbe dieser Haare ein roter Schimmer war, schoben sie alle auf das Licht.

Alle hatten den so veränderten Jungen fröhlich lachen gehört und gesehen, glücklicher als er seit Sirius' Tod gewesen war. Ron, der sowieso nicht gut auf Draco zu sprechen war und außerdem keine Selbstbeherrschung hatte, von seiner angeborenen Eifersucht nicht zu sprechen, brannten direkt die Sicherung durch.

„Darum bist du so seltsam die ganze Zeit! Du hast im Frettchen einen neuen Freund gefunden, dann sind wir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gut genug für dich! Wir hätten es uns eigentlich denken können, wo du dir nicht mal die Mühe gemacht hast, etwas über ihn zu schreiben! Weiß er eigentlich, wie schwer es ist, dein Freund zu bleiben?"

Eine Sekunde lang flimmerte Schmerz und Wut in Harrys Augen, dann wurde sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Während Hermine Ron beruhigte, sah Draco überrascht und verärgert zwischen seinem Seelenpartner und dem rothaarigen Gryffindor hin und her. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schaltete sich aber Molly ein.

„Harry, wir wollten dich nach Hogwarts holen. Wir haben gemerkt, wie sehr du dich verändert hast und haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Bitte sei nicht sauer auf Ron, er hat sich genauso viel Sorgen gemacht wie wir, wenn nicht mehr, die Anspannung hat sich jetzt nur entladen."

„Ja, Harry," versuchte auch McGonnagal in den Plan einzulenken, „wir wollen dir helfen, wir wissen doch was du suchen musst," – hier schoss Harry einen undefinierbaren Blick auf Ron und Hermine, die einzigen der vier denen er etwas erzählt hatte – „und wir wollen dir helfen. Du kannst sie nicht alleine finden, weißt du."

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Ihr seid zu spät" stellte er ruhig fest. „Es fehlt nur noch einer, und den werden wir in wenigen Tagen haben. Wenn ich bis zum Schulbeginn mit Voldemort fertig geworden bin, komme ich vielleicht, sonst nicht. Und wenn Draco nicht kommt, werde ich auch nicht kommen." Dann sah er Ron an. „Wenn das hier ausreicht, damit du dich so gegen mich stellst, dann solltest du noch mal über solche Freundschaftswerte wie Vertrauen nachdenken." Damit ging er an ihnen vorbei, auf den Weg nach Hause.

Das fassungslose Quartet sah ihnen nach und hörte noch, wie Draco amüsiert sagte: „Dir ist schon klar, dass du Slytherin- Loyalität von Gryffindors erwartest?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Es tut mir furchtbar leid dass ich so lang hierfür gebraucht habe, aber ich musst eine Hausarbeit schreiben und hatte für nichts anderes mehr Zeit._

_Vielen Dank an alle meine Reviewer! Ich liebe euch alle! _

_Ich habe aber noch eine Frage: es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis unsere Jungs Voldemort besiegt haben. Soll ich dann noch weiterschreiben, wie sie danach nach Hogwarts zurückkehren oder nicht? Wenn nicht wenigstens ein paar sagen ich soll schreiben, lass ich es nämlich.  
_

**Kapitel 5**

„Das war schon irgendwie seltsam. Als wäre das Gespräch vorher abgesprochen worden und du hättest dich nicht an deinen Part gehalten." „Die hatten sich das Gespräch auch garantiert zurechtgelegt. Da sie mich aber nicht in die Planung einbezogen haben, ist das schief gegangen, es fehlten ihnen zu viele Informationen. Können wir jetzt von etwas anderem reden? Ich glaube, ich möchte erstmal nicht über diese Episode nachdenken."

Draco warf seinem Seelenpartner einen besorgten Blick zu. Ihm war schon aufgefallen, dass Harry immer noch ein wenig an seinen Freunden hing, aber er mochte es nicht, wenn man über ihn entschied ohne seine Meinung auch nur zu berücksichtigen. Schon ihm selbst, als Vampir, war aufgefallen, dass Geheimnisse in der Luft hingen. Sein Dunkelelf, dessen Sinne sensibler für Geheimnisse und Manipulationen waren, musste das dann erst recht bemerkt haben.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wen Mutter und Vater treffen wollten?" wechselte er gekonnt das Thema. Über deren offene Geheimniskrämerei hatten die beiden sich nämlich auch schon geärgert, aber Lucius und Narcissa hatten ihnen versichert, dass sie am Abend erfahren würden, was los war.

„Na ja, deine Mutter meinte es hätte etwas mit Verwandtschaft zu tun, und da sie doch hoffentlich nicht Bellatrix treffen wollen, musst du mir mal sagen, mit wem du sonst noch alles verwandt bist."

„Das würde eine Weile dauern, aber nur die Malfoy-Seite. Auf Mutters Seite wüsste ich keinen. Da sollten wir vielleicht Mal den Stammbaum im Haus zu Rate ziehen." „Da steht niemand drauf, der in Frage käme. Oh, warte mal!" Harry blieb plötzlich stehen, als ihm jemand einfiel.

„Sie werden doch nicht..." weiter sprach er nicht weil er kichern musste. Draco stand ungeduldig daneben. „Sie werden was nicht?" „Sorry Dray... der Punkt ist, es gibt noch eine aus der Familie Black. Wenn man so will. Sie müsste die Nichte deiner Mutter und damit deine Cousine sein, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Aber ihre Mutter hat einen Muggle geheiratet, darum steht keine der beiden im Stammbaum."

„Meine Eltern werden auf ihre alten Tage noch richtig offen..." „Lass sie bloß nicht das ‚Alt' hören." Beide lachten.

Als sie am Haus ankamen, begegneten sie einem leicht genervten Lucius. „Ah, Harry, gut das du zurück bist. Möchtest du noch einen Gast im Haus haben?" Der Angesprochene grinste. „Wenn es Tonks ist, dann ja, sonst will ich erst wissen um wen es sich handelt."

Lucius lächelte. „Ihr habt es euch also schon gedacht." „Wo ist sie? Kommt sie nicht?" Jetzt kam der genervte Blick zurück. „Sie sitzt mit Narcissa in einem Cafe und die beiden reden miteinander. Sie wird nachher kommen, ich bin, wie ich zugeben muss, nur jetzt schon geflüchtet."

Die Jungs lachten. Harry entschuldigte sich dann, er müsse über etwas nachdenken. Draco sah ihm traurig und besorgt hinterher, er wusste dass das ‚Goldene Trio' zerbrach, und auch wenn er weder Weasley noch Granger mochte, tat es ihm doch wegen seinem Seelenpartner leid. Er seufzte und machte sich daran, seinem Vater die Geschichte zu erklären. Er konnte jetzt einem väterlichen Rat brauchen.

Etwa eine Stunde später kamen Narcissa und Tonks wieder. Die beiden Frauen verstanden sich erstaunlicherweise hervorragend und sprachen die ganze Zeit leise und kichernd wie kleine Mädchen miteinander und brachen jedes Mal ab, wenn einer der anderen in Hörweite kam.

Harry kam herunter als ermerkte, dass der neue Gast angekommen war. Die beiden begrüßten sich fröhlich und Harry fragte, ob Remus auch zum Abendessen käme. Als Tonks bestätigte, wurde Snape, der aus seinem Raum gekommen war, erst Recht misstrauisch. „Harry, sag mal, wie viele können hier eigentlich herein?" Der Angesprochene grinste schelmisch. „Außer den Anwesenden nur Remus – ich musste ihn einweihen, er ist schließlich einer der Geheimnisbewahrer." Jetzt starrten ihn alle an, außer Tonks, die schon bescheid wusste. „Einer?" Ja, Tonks hier ist der zweite und ich selber der dritte."

„Einen Moment" sagte Lucius betont ruhig. „Als erstes: dieses Haus ist von _drei_ Geheimnisbewahrern geschützt?" „Jep!" kam die fröhliche Antwort. „Gibt es da ein Problem?" Malfoy Senior warf Tonks einen Blick zu, auf den sie nur die Schultern zuckte. „Er war sich sicher dass es klappt, also haben wir es ausprobiert. Es hat funktioniert, wie du merkst."

Snape nickte vorsichtig. „Also hat sich die verschiedene Magie nicht gegenseitig zerstört" stellte er fest. „Natürlich nicht!" Harry klang gekränkt, aber Tonks die mehr Magietheorie kannte, antwortete ernsthaft: „Nein, aber man sollte auch anmerken, dass Harry nicht, wie er selbst sagte, der dritte war, sondern der zweite, so dass seine Magie zwischen Remus und meiner war. Ich glaube, das war der Grund, warum nichts passiert ist."

Snape nickte wieder. „Ich verstehe. Eine Frage habe ich noch." Er wandte sich an seinen langjährigen Feindschüler.

„Wann hast du genug gelernt, um einen solchen Zauber zu sprechen?" Bevor der Angesprochene etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Lucius mit einem Schnauben zu Wort. „Das wundert dich noch? Er hat einen Legilimens ohne Zauberstab und –spruch hinbekommen, indem er aus Büchern gelernt hat. Sieh es ein Severus, euch ist ein hervorragender Schüler durch die Lappen gegangen weil er es bevorzugt hat, andere für sich arbeiten zu lassen und es keinem aufgefallen ist. Wie viele Lehrer bei euch haben ihn für höchstens durchschnittlich begabt gehalten? Nicht sehr aufmerksam, oder?"

Als Antwort bekam er einen bösen Blick und einen geknurrten Satz: „Für so was sind die Hauslehrer zuständig! Er war nicht in meinem Haus!" Dass er sich darüber ärgerte, dass Harry nicht in Slytherin war, wollte er nicht sagen. Er drehte sich um und verschwand, mit dem festen Vorsatz nicht wieder aufzutauchen, bis es Essen gab.

Bis zum Abendessen war wie angekündigt auch Remus aufgetaucht. Es wurde erstaunlicherweise ein sehr fröhlicher Abend. Obwohl sie sich vorher nie verstanden hatten, merkten sie jetzt, dass sie durchaus miteinander auskommen konnten. Alle saßen in einem Salon und vergnügten sich auf unterschiedliche Weise:

Narcissa und Tonks, die beide die Liebe zur Musik des jeweils anderen entdeckt hatten, musizierten. Musikinstrumente gab es im Haus der Blacks genug. Snape, Draco und Harry unterhielten sich über Zaubertränke mit lustigen Folgen. Harry erfuhr, dass Severus – der ihm inzwischen auch das Du angeboten hatte – zusammen mit Lucius sehr viele Streiche ausgeheckt hatten. Die beiden waren nur als Slytherin nicht so offen in Erscheinung getreten wie die Rumtreiber oder die Weasley Zwillinge.

Remus und Lucius hatten sich zuerst über Politik unterhalten, als sie aber von Harrys und Dracos Gelächter unterbrochen wurden, gesellten sie sich zu der Gruppe. Lucius grinste und begann, Severus in den Erzählungen zu unterstützen. Auch Remus fing an, alte Geschichten, für die er Zaubertränke hatte brauen müssen, zu erzählen.

Bald kamen auch die Frauen dazu, zuerst um sich über die Lautstärke zu beschweren. Sie blieben aber hängen, die meisten Geschichten kannte nämlich keiner von den beiden. Severus fragte kurz darauf, ob das Ministerium die Weasley Zwillinge in den Krieg eingespannt hätte. Harry bestätigte und fügte nebenher hinzu: „Ich wollte auch morgen früh mal ansprechen, ob wir sie herholen."

„Warum?" fragte Lucius erstaunt. Remus und Tonks verzogen leicht das Gesicht und sagten: „Von uns aus schon." Harry beantwortete die Frage: „Sie sind zu Hause ausgezogen, weil ihre Mutter zu erdrückend wurde. Aber da, wo sie jetzt leben, ist es nicht sehr sicher. Es wachsen Spannungen in der Weasley Familie, und zum Teil geht es dabei um mich."

Auf die erstaunten Blicke der Malfoys und Snape erläuterte der schwarzhaarige Junge verärgert: „Molly Weasley ist der Meinung, ich wäre noch ein kleines Kind das man nicht mal in die Nähe des Krieges lassen dürfte. Das Problem ist jetzt nur, ich stecke nun mal drin! Fred und George sind auf meiner Seite, sie haben versucht ihrer Mutter ein bisschen Vernunft einzureden. Das hat aber nicht funktioniert. Molly hat es geschafft, den Orden dazu zu überreden, mich außen vor zu lassen." Er nickte Lucius zu. „Darum wusste ich nichts über die Geschehnisse außerhalb dieses Hauses und der Mugglewelt, außer den Andeutungen, die Tonks und Remus machen konnten. Aber sie sind zum Schweigen verschworen, darum war das nicht sehr viel."

Snape sah Tonks und Remus an. „‚Zum Schweigen verschworen?'" wiederholte er. „Was hat es denn damit auf sich?" Die beiden lächelten bitter. „Wir wissen nicht genau, was das für ein Zauber war, aber wir können nichts direkt sagen. Nur ein paar Sachen so indirekt, das der Zauber sie nicht blockiert, Harry sie aber erraten konnte" erklärte Remus. „Den Zwillingen geht es genauso" fügte Tonks hinzu. „Wir sind dabei, aber uns vertraut niemand. Sie vertrauen eigentlich niemandem mehr."

„Daran dürfte zu einem gewissen Teil ich schuld sein" bemerkte Snape ruhig. „Nicht dass ich etwas anderes hätte tun können." Remus widersprach: „Sie benutzen dein Verhalten als Entschuldigung, ja, aber du bist nicht der Grund. Sie waren schon immer misstrauisch, Dumbledores Verhalten hat sie auch schon immer gestört, aber sie konnten nichts machen. Jetzt können sie."

„Wir können wahrscheinlich froh sein, dass der Minister und der Orden sich untereinander nicht sehr gut verstehen" bemerkte Lucius. Tonks schnaubte. „Das ist so, wie wenn man sagen würde, Harry und Voldemort fänden sich nicht ganz sympathisch. Und mehr kann ich nicht sagen, weil eine genauere Beschreibung dieses Verhältnisses unter den Schweigeschwur fällt!"

Alle drei Malfoys zogen eine Augenbraue hoch. „Selbst das Verhältnis zwischen dem Minister und dem Orden ist geheim? Dann muss es ja wirklich verdammt schlecht sein." „Draco, Ausdrucksweise! Aber prinzipiell hat er Recht." Lucius nickte seiner Frau zu und sprach dann ein Machtwort. „Ich stimme meiner Frau zu, bin aber dafür, dass wir dieses Thema für heute lassen. Diesen Abend mit einem so ernsten Gespräch zu verschwenden wäre zu schade."

Alle nickten, erleichtert, dass jemand einen Schlussstrich zog. Die Frauen zogen sich wieder zu ihren Musikinstrumenten zurück, Remus verwickelte Lucius und Severus in ein Gespräch über neue Bücher zur Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste. Harry grinste schelmisch und winkte Dracos zu sich, der sich zu den Männern gesellen wollte. Der junge Vampir zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch und ging zu seinem Seelenpartner.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte er sehr direkt. „Dein Grinsen ist ja sehr sexy, aber es macht mich misstrauisch." Damit hatte er, wie beabsichtigt, den Elfen kurz in Verlegenheit gebracht. Dann übernahmen aber die Instinkte des Schwarzhaarigen die Kontrolle, die durch Dracos Kommentar nur angestachelt wurden.

„Aber Dray" die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war zu einem Schnurren geworden, „das hörte sich ja fast so an, als würde du mir nicht trauen."

Dieses Schnurren berührte etwas in Draco, das sich nicht die Mühe machte, das Gehirn zu benutzen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, setzte er sich in einen Sessel und Harry auf seinen Schoss.

„Glaubst du das, mein kleiner Elf? Dann muss ich dir wohl das Gegenteil beweisen!" Dracos Stimme war dunkel und rau geworden und auch sie fand ihren Weg in Harry, ohne das Gehirn zu bemühen.

Es war schon nach Harrys erstem Wort gleichgültig geworden, was tatsächlich gesagt wurde. Es ging nur noch um den Tonfall. Sie wechselten noch mehr Worte, ohne dass einer von beiden sie hörte.

Die anderen im Raum bekamen natürlich mit, was geschah, und Lucius kam grinsend zu ihnen um sie auf ihr Zimmer zu schicken. Er kam nicht mal auf zwei Meter bevor sein Sohn plötzlich aufsah, Harry an sich drückte und den anderen Vampir mit ausgefahrenen Zähnen anfauchte.

Sein Vater blieb sofort stehen und zog sich sogar ein paar Schritte zurück, damit Draco sich entspannte. Bei Harry war das nicht nötig, er hatte sich weder über Lucius Annäherung erschreckt noch über Dracos Reaktion, aber letztere hatte er eindeutig genossen. Er schaute jetzt zu seinen Seelenpartner hoch und wartete eindeutig darauf, dass Draco etwas tat.

Dem jungen Vampir war jetzt aufgefallen, wie er sich benahm. Er zog seine Zähne ein und sah entschuldigend seinen Vater an. Der schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Macht dass ihr auf euer Zimmer kommt. Ich weiß noch wie ich in eurem Alter war, ich konnte von Narcissa nicht genug bekommen, aber ich musste auf sie Rücksicht nehmen. Ihr habt es da einfacher, also geht hoch und nutzt das aus."

Die Jungs grinsten erst den Älteren und dann sich gegenseitig an, bevor Draco Harry kurzerhand hochhob und ihn in ihren gemeinsamen Raum trug. Dort fingen sie mit demselben Spiel an, bei dem sie gerade unterbrochen wurden, aber da sie jetzt allein waren, dauerte es nicht lange, bis es ihnen zu wenig wurde.

Draco verlor als erstes die Geduld und verschloss Harrys Mund mit seinem. Der Elf, der bis jetzt vor allem aus Instinkt gehandelt hatte, wurde nervös. Er hatte noch keine Erfahrung gesammelt und sah seinen Partner nach dem ersten Kuss fast ängstlich an. Seine Schüchternheit und Unsicherheit kamen wieder durch.

Draco konnte diese Gefühle in Harrys Augen sehen und versicherte ihm: „Ich mache ganz langsam. Ich gehe nicht weiter, als du willst und höre sofort auf, wenn du es sagst. Vertrau mir." Der Jüngere lächelte. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Dray. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll, ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht…" „Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie die alle an dir vorbei gehen konnten, aber mir ist das recht, so muss ich nicht eifersüchtig sein. Und du musst gar nichts tun. Lass mich nur machen." Und so führte Draco Harry in die Freuden der Liebe ein. **(a/n: mir kam da zuerst ein anderer Begriff in den Sinn aber ich möchte mich nicht zu dreckig ausdrückten... außerdem will ich mir nicht das Rating versauen.)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dass ist jetzt der 5. Versuch... hoffe jetzt geht alles gut... danke an alle Reviewer, besonders an Mangacrack. Danke für deinen Tipp._

__

_**Kapitel 6**_

Es war später Nachmittag. Draußen regnete es schon den ganzen Tag, aber im Haus war es gemütlich. Seit Narcissa die Renovierung übernommen hatte, war diese schnell geschafft. Sie kannte das Haus und wusste auch, wie man mit alten Zauberhäusern umging. Daher hatte sie es in kurzer Zeit geschafft, Grimault Place in ein schönes Haus mit angenehmer Atmosphäre zu verwandeln.

Lucius saß mit Harry in einem der Wohnzimmer und brachte ihm die berühmte Malfoy- Selbstbeherrschung bei. Die funktionierte in erster Linie, in dem man erstens Selbstdisziplin hatte und sich zweitens immer daran erinnerte, dass man etwas Besseres war als jeder andere. Harry hatte besonders mit letzterem Probleme. Selbstdisziplin hatte er sich beigebracht als er anfing aus Büchern zu lernen, aber sein sonst gut verborgener Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein stand ihm hier im Weg.

Nach einer Weile kam Lucius auf die Idee, Harry sollte sich auf seine Elfeninstinkte stützen, da diese ihn eigentlich mit genug Arroganz versorgen müssten. „Das ist nämlich einer der Punkte, in dem Vampire und Elfen sich sehr ähnlich sind", erklärte er dem Jüngeren. Der nickte nachdenklich und versuchte dem Rat zu folgen. Aber in dem Moment, in dem er seine Instinkte stärker werden ließ, wurde er rot und wusste wieder, warum er sie am Anfang abgeblockt hatte.

Lucius warf einen Blick in das erhitzte Gesicht und kicherte. „Ja, auch über Instinkte muss man eine gewisse Kontrolle halten. Das Problem hatte ich auch, als ich Narcissa gerade erst… ‚getroffen' hatte." Harry, der die Pause durchaus mitbekommen hatte und auch die Betonung auf dem Wort ‚getroffen' richtig deuten konnte wurde noch röter.

Bevor er aber etwas erwidern konnte, flammte plötzlich im Kamin Feuer auf und das gehetzte Gesicht von niemand anders als dem Minister erschien. „Lucius, Gott sei dank dass ich sie erwische, sie müssen sofort kommen! Du- weißt- schon- wer und seine Death Eater haben uns angegriffen, die Auroren und der Orden werden aufgerieben, wir können nichts tun! Das Ministerium fällt, wenn sich hier nicht bald etwas ändert!"

Die beiden Männer sprangen auf. „Ich komme!" rief Harry und nahm sich etwas von dem Flohpulver. „Ich hole Narcissa, Draco und Snape, dann kommen wir nach" meinte Lucius wesentlich ruhiger. Das erinnerte Harry daran, dass er sich auch unter Kontrolle halten musste. Er blieb noch kurz stehen und sagte zu Lucius: „Sei vorsichtig und sag dass auch den anderen. Besonders Draco, ich will ihn hinterher wieder gesund zurück haben." Lucius nickte kurz und verschwand dann. Zum Minister gewandt fragte Harry: „Ist ihr Feuer frei, so dass ich durchkomme?" „Die Death Eater haben alle Blockaden die wir hatten zerstört" informierte der ihn mit mühsam kontrollierter Stimme. Harry war froh, dass er es nicht mehr mit Fudge zu tun hatte, dass wäre wesentlich schwieriger gewesen.

Zwei Schritte später war er im Ministerium und lief dem Kampflärm hinterher, nicht ohne zu fragen, warum es so schlimm stand. Immerhin hatte Snape vorgewarnt, dass Voldemort plante, einen Direktangriff zu starten. Die Antwort schob er erst einmal beiseite, dass der Orden eine direkte Warnung ignorierte, weil ihnen der Bote nicht vertrauenswürdig genug war, hätte er sich denken können, aber er konnte nicht verstehen warum sie die Sicherheit nicht aus reiner Vorsicht hätten verstärken können.

Dann war er im Kampffeld. Niemand stellte sich Voldemort direkt gegenüber, also schoss Harry direkt einen Expelliarmus in dessen Richtung. Leider drehte sich der dunkle Lord noch rechtzeitig weg, ohne es zu wissen, dafür traf der Stahl einen der maskierten Death Eater. Besser als gar nichts. Als Voldemort und Hermine gleichzeitig –und beide mit wenig Freude- seinen Namen riefen, stockte der Kampf kurz. Er grinste, seinen Elfeninstinkten, die jetzt ganz auf Kampf eingestellt waren, gefiel die Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hallo… habt ihr mich vermisst?" rief er spöttisch. Voldemort zischte als Antwort nur wütend und stürmte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zu. Hermine rief schrill: „Harry, verschwinde! Er wird dich töten!" Während sie mit schreien beschäftigt war, zielte ein Death Eater auf sie. Den erledigte Draco, der gerade mit seinen Eltern kam und direkt kommentierte: „Pass besser auf dich selber auf, Granger. Harry soll sich auf den Kampf konzentrieren und nicht die ganze Zeit deinen Hintern retten müssen!" „Draco, Ausdrucksweise!" fügte Narcissa gelassen hinzu während sie boshaft grinsend zwei Death Eater auf einmal fällte.

Mit den Neuankömmlingen änderte sich das Kampfklima gewaltig. Viele der Death Eater wichen dem Kampf mit den Malfoys aus, sie wussten wie gut das Ehepaar kämpfen kann. Draco war eine unbekannte Größe, aber er zeigte schnell wie gut er war. Da er und Harry die ganze Zeit miteinander geübt hatten, hatten beide sehr viel Übung.

Der Dunkelelf duellierte sich gerade fröhlich mit Voldemort, das heißt, zumindest er hatte seinen Spaß. Voldemort hingegen wurde immer wütender.

Der Kampf dauerte noch eine Viertelstunde, dann waren die Death Eater ausgeschaltet. Voldemort überlegte sich gerade, wie er sich zurückziehen konnte, als plötzlich Severus Snape hereinstürmte. Voldemort, der ihm befohlen hatte, nicht aufzutauchen, war vollkommen überrascht. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit kam ihm der Verdacht, dass der Zaubertrank- Meister ihn verraten haben könnte.

Dieser Verdacht wurde sehr schnell zur Gewissheit. Ohne auf die geschockten Gesichter der Mitglieder des Ordens zu achten rief er Harry so fröhlich wie nie zu: „Du kannst ihn erledigen, Harry! Die letzten beiden Horcruxe sind zerstört, Nagini hab ich gerade vor der Tür erwischt!" Hermine, McGonnagall und den Weasleys (außer den Zwillingen, die ja eingeweiht waren) fielen die Kinnladen runter.

Harry fackelte nicht lange sondern drehte sich zu Voldemort herum und rief, seinen Zauberstab ignorierend und nur die Hand ausstreckend: „Avada Kedavra!" Ohne sich je von seinem Schock erholt zu haben fiel Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, tot zu Boden. Harry wandte sich an den Minister und sagte: „Sie erwähnten letztens, dass ein Unverzeihlicher gegen ihn nicht als ein Verbrechen angesehen würde, erinnere ich mich da richtig?" Der Angesprochene lächelte, seine Augen begannen zu strahlen, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie gewonnen hatten. „Natürlich, Harry. Es ist nur verboten, sie gegen Menschen anzuwenden, du- weißt- schon- wer gilt nicht als Mensch. Ich werde direkt an die Zeitungen weitergeben, dass wir gewonnen haben, dass ihr es geschafft habt, ihn zu besiegen!

Und jetzt", hier drehte er sich zu Snape, „wo ihre Dienste als Spion nicht mehr benötigt werden, werden wir natürlich die Wahrheit sagen. Übrigens würden wir es gut heißen, wenn sie wieder als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt flüchteten Harry und Draco hinter das Ehepaar Malfoy, lehnten sich aneinander und bissen sich auf die Lippen. Sie standen kurz davor, lachend zusammenzubrechen. Die Gesichter derjenigen, für die das Ganze neu war, waren einfach zu lustig. Und sie wussten ganz genau, dass ohne Dumbledore niemand in der Schule war, der das Ministerium davon abhalten konnte, sich in der Schule einzumischen. Harry brachte sich unter Kontrolle und trat wieder ins Sichtfeld.

„Wie wir angekündigt haben, würden Draco und ich auch gerne zurückkommen" informierte er McGonnagall lächelnd. Die stand immer noch unter Schock und nickte nur stumm. Bevor sich der Schock lösen konnte, zogen Harry, Severus und die Familie Malfoy geschlossen ab, alle fünf mit demselben Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Drei Wochen später machten sich Draco und Harry auf dem Weg zum Hogwarts Express. Sie hatten die letzte Zeit im Grimault Place allein gelebt, auch wenn sie häufig im Haus der Malfoys zu Besuch waren. Snape war schon vor zwei Wochen nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt um sein Zaubertranklabor wieder im Betrieb zu nehmen, er war aber auch an den Wochenenden zu den Malfoys gekommen. Insgesamt hatten sie noch schöne Ferienwochen gehabt.

Jetzt waren sie beide angespannt und aufgeregt, sie freuten sich auf ihr letztes Schuljahr und waren fest entschlossen, es zu genießen. Sie wussten aber auch, wie schwierig es sein würde, mit den Erinnerungen an letztes Jahr zu leben, wobei sie froh waren, sich gegenseitig zu haben, um darüber zu sprechen. Sie erwarteten selbstverständlich auch Schwierigkeiten mit Ron und Hermine.

Und die kamen natürlich. Kurz nachdem sie ein Abteil für sich gefunden hatten, kamen die beiden und fragten: „Harry, können wir mal kurz mit dir sprechen?" Die Seelenpartner sahen sich an und Draco nickte. Die Gesichter des anderen Paares verfinsterten sich, aber sie blieben stumm, bis sie außerhalb des Abteils waren. Auch dort starrten sie sich zuerst einen Moment stumm an, bis Ron das Schweigen brach und sehr vorsichtig fragte:

„Hör mal… du und Malfoy… was ist da zwischen euch? Wieso brauchst du seine Erlaubnis um mit uns zu reden?" Harry seufzte. „Ich brauche nicht seine Erlaubnis, es wäre nur sehr unhöflich, zu gehen, wenn es für ihn nicht in Ordnung ist. Höflichkeit ist eine feine Sache, Ron. Du solltest dich auch mal damit beschäftigen."

Ron verstummte. Dafür übernahm jetzt Hermine. „Harry, bitte… wir wissen nicht, was mit dir passiert ist, aber… wir wollen unseren alten Freund zurück!" Sie sah ihn aus großen, flehenden Augen an. Sie hoffte offenbar, dass ihr Verhalten den Elfen erweichen würde. Der nahm aber leider diesen Manipulationsversuch war und wurde ärgerlich. Mit seiner erst kürzlich erworbenen Beherrschung schaffte er es aber, ruhig zu bleiben und sagte spöttisch, mit hochgezogener Braue:

„Nun, Hermine, ich kann dir sagen, was mich so verändert hat: man nennt es üblicherweise Erwachsenwerden. Und spar dir die Mitleidsnummer, ich bin nicht so dumm, eine so stümperhafte Manipulation nicht bemerken. Im Gegensatz zu euch, nur so nebenbei. Denkt mal darüber nach!"

Er lächelte dünn, bewusst Snape imitierend. „Ich meine mich nämlich erinnern zu können, dass vor wenigen Wochen noch ständig Briefe von euch kamen, dass ihr zu mir kommen und mir helfen wollt, es aber nur einen gut formulierten Brief gebraucht habe, damit ihr genau das macht, wozu ich euch die ganze Zeit aufgefordert hatte.

Und ich weiß, dass der Minister dem Orden, und damit auch euch, sehr viele Informationen vorenthalten hat. Das habe ich arrangiert, Lucius Malfoy hielt das für eine gute Idee und ich habe ihm zugestimmt. Ihr habt mir auch Sachen vorenthalten, ich weiß, aber das waren zum Teil diejenigen, die ich selber gemacht oder verursacht habe. Den Rest habe ich über andere Wege erfahren, da ich von Anfang an Spione im Orden hatte, schon bevor die Malfoys die Seiten gewechselt haben."

Ron und Hermine starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an, als ihnen klar wurde, wie sehr sie Harry unterschätzt hatten. Der drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging seelenruhig zurück ins Abteil um Draco zu erzählen was geschehen war.

Der blonde Slytherin hörte sich die Geschichte an und sagte dann: „Sie werden dich in dem Moment wieder nerven, in dem sie mit dir im Gryffindor Turm sind wo ich nicht herein kann. Gerade im Moment werden sie sich mit allen Kräften davon überzeugen, dass wir dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen haben." „Das können sie glauben, soviel sie wollen. Erstens sage ich dir selbstverständlich das Passwort zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum, zweitens werde ich so viel wie möglich bei dir sein. Ich glaube nämlich, dass bei den Slytherins mehr Platz um alleine zu sein ist als im Turm. Und ich denke mir, dass Severus nicht viel sagen wird, falls er etwas davon mitbekommt, ganz im Gegensatz zu McGonnagall."

Draco grinste und nickte. „Wir haben Räume genug, da hast du Recht. Soll ich dich dann gleich heute Abend vor eurem Raum abholen? Sagen wir um 9?" „Klar, auf jeden Fall. Und womit vertreiben wir uns jetzt die Zeit bis der Zug ankommt?" der Elf lächelte. Er sprach wieder in dem Tonfall, dem Draco nicht widerstehen konnte. Der versuchte es nicht einmal und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß. „Uns fällt schon etwas ein" meinte er spielerisch bevor er anfing, seinen Seelenpartner zu küssen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kapitel 7**_

Das Willkommensfest war fast genau wie immer. Nur dass jetzt McGonagall dort saß, wo vorher Dumbledores Platz gewesen war. Harry versuchte nicht dort hinzusehen, weil es einfach zu wehtat. Er spürte, dass es Draco genauso ging und wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und hätte ihn getröstet und ihm versichert, dass das nicht seine Schuld gewesen war. Aber das musste bis später warten. Als er seinen Blick über den Lehrertisch wandern ließ, wurden ihm 2 Sachen klar.

Erstens: er würde nie in der Lage sein, McGonagall als Direktorin anzuerkennen. Sie war und blieb seine Hauslehrerin, um die er einen Bogen machte wenn er etwas vorhatte. Aber so respektieren wie Dumbledore konnte er sie nicht. Nach ihrer Teilname bei dem Theaterspiel der Weasleys und Hermine hatte sie sogar noch Respekt verloren.

Zweitens: es ging Snape genauso wie Draco und ihm, sogar noch schlimmer. Aber er wusste nicht, was er dagegen machen sollte.

Nach einer Gedenkminute für Dumbledore und einem Applaus für Harry und, widerwilliger, für Draco fingen sie zu essen an. Sofort versuchten Hermine und Ron, Harrys Abend zu verplanen. Der Betroffene hörte gar nicht zu was den Beiden auch nach einer Weile auffiel. „Harry? Hey, wir reden mit dir." Er sah Ginny an, die ihn ansprach, nachdem er die Beiden anderen einfach ignorierte. „Ja, was ist denn?" fragte er seufzend. „Wir sind am überlegen, was wir heute Abend machen. Wir müssen doch feiern."

Harry grinste. „Ich habe schon genug gefeiert, und ich gehe heute Abend zu jemandem. Ihr braucht euch auch nicht wundern, wenn ich morgen früh nicht in meinem Bett bin…" Ginny wurde blass. „Du hast eine Freundin?" fragte sie leise und sichtlich geschockt. „Nein." Sie atmete auf und Harry fiel mal wieder auf, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er sie sonst schnell loswerden sollte.

„Ich habe einen Freund. Und der ist kein Gryffindor, also…" „Es ist aber nicht Malfoy, oder?" fragte Ron wütend. „Welcher? Ich kenne mehrere." „Sehr witzig!" „Nicht wahr?" Der Dunkelelf grinste und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Den Rest des Essens wurde er dann in Ruhe gelassen. Aber er konnte hören, wie sie leise über ihn sprachen.

Punkt neun Uhr traf er dann Draco. Sie tauschten sich ein wenig über den Tag aus, aber bald nahmen ihre Instinkte überhand und sie konzentrierten sich mehr aufeinander.

Sie waren ungewohnt lange voneinander getrennt gewesen.

Tonks und Remus standen vor der Tür von Snapes Zimmer. Sie waren jetzt zusammen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Beim Abendessen hatten auch sie bemerkt dass es dem Zaubertränkelehrer schlecht ging und sie hatten beschlossen, ihn zu besuchen um ihn von seinen Gedanken abzulenken.

Sie wurden auch eingelassen, aber davon abgesehen zeigte sich Snape nicht sehr einladend; er ignorierte sie einfach. Remus blieb einfach ruhig sitzen und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Tonks auf der anderen Seite war nicht so geduldig, sie versuchte direkt, ein Gespräch zu starten.

„Severus, hör mal, wir hatten überlegt einen Duellierklub zu starten. Ich hab gehört, ihr hattet so etwas schon mal vor ein paar Jahren… Würdest du uns helfen? Du kannst ja gut kämpfen, und im Gegensatz zu uns kennst du die Schüler." Severus ignorierte sie weiterhin. „Sag schon. Was hältst du davon?" Stille. Jetzt wurde Tonks langsam gereizt. „Du könntest wenigstens antworten. Es ist unhöflich, seine Gesprächspartner zu ignorieren!"

Endlich sah der Lehrer sie an. „Wenn ich dir zu unhöflich bin… dort ist die Tür. Es zwingt dich niemand zum Bleiben. Ich habe euch noch nicht mal hergebeten." „Wir sind gekommen weil wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben, verdammt noch mal!" „Ich brauche niemanden der sich um mich sorgt! Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selber aufpassen!" „Was hat das damit zu tun? Zu deiner Info: alle Lehrer und die meisten älteren Schüler haben dasselbe Problem wie wir drei! Also können wir uns auch gegenseitig Trost spenden!" „Sehe ich aus wie ein Gryffindor? Ich brauche niemanden der mir Händchen hält, auch wenn euch dieser Gedanke offenbar fremd ist!" „Hör mal…"

Jetzt hatte Remus genug. „Hört auf, ihr zwei! Ihr benehmt euch wie Harry und Draco, wisst ihr das?" Severus und Tonks sahen zuerst sich und dann Remus an. Als dem klar wurde, was er gesagt hatte, stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht und er sagte schnell: „Ich meinte vor ihrer Versöhnung!"

Einen Moment herrschte eine sehr seltsame Stille, bis Snape zu seinem Schrank ging, Wein und drei Gläser herausholte und diese auf einen Tisch stellte. „Also", fing er an, „wie war das jetzt mit diesem Duellierklub?" Erleichtert, das Thema wechseln zu können, ging Remus auf die Frage ein. Keinem von beiden viel auf, dass Tonks den Rest des Abends still und sehr nachdenklich blieb.

Der nächste Tag begann, wie meistens, mit Zaubertränke und damit mit einem schlecht gelaunten Snape. Wie üblich hatten die Slytherins und Gryffindor zusammen und genauso normal war es, das Snape seine schlechte Laune vor allem über die Gryffindor goss. Ungewohnt war, dass er Harry verschonte, und sogar kurz schmunzelte, als er Harrys Buch sah. Der hatte nämlich Snapes altes aus dem siebten Jahr gefunden, denn obwohl er jetzt mehr als genug wusste um diese Fach zu schaffen hatte er ja schon letztes Mal festgestellt wie gut er von Severus Notizen lernen konnte. Also hatte er sich erfolgreich auf die Suche gemacht und war jetzt sehr mit sich zufrieden. Für andere sah das Ganze anders aus.

„Hast du gesehen? Seit wann verstehen sich denn Harry Potter und Professor Snape so gut?" „Ich habe gehört, Potter hätte Du – weißt – schon – wen mit bloßen Händen getötet, ohne Zauberstab!" „So ein Unsinn! Ich habe gehört, dass Potter einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt hat, den Todesfluch, und der Minister sich nicht getraut hat, irgendetwas dagegen zu machen." „Dann ist Potter also auch ein schwarzer Magier…"

„Seit ihr jetzt mit euren Unterhaltungen fertig? Dann würde ich mich an eurer Stelle wieder eurem Trank zuwenden bevor er explodiert, er steht nämlich kurz davor!" wurden die tuschelnden Schüler mit gefährlich leiser Stimme von ihrem Lehrer unterbrochen. Schnell beeilten sie sich, den Trank zu retten, oder es zumindest zu versuchen. Sie waren aber nicht erfolgreich, was Snape dazu veranlasste, mit großer Genüsslichkeit Punkte abzuziehen. In dieser Stunde konnte noch nicht mal Hermine den Punktestand retten.

Die Zeiten, in denen Rezepte allein ausreichten, um einen guten Trank zu brauen, waren nämlich lange vorbei, und das Gefühl für dieses Fach, dass Harry mit Hilfe von Draco und Severus entwickelt hatte, fehlte ihr. So wurden ihr, zu ihrem fassungslosen Erstaunen, tatsächlich Punkte abgezogen, was Harry, dem Professor und den Slytherins natürlich riesigen Spaß machte.

Als Harry nach der Stunde in den Gryffindor Turm zurückkehrte um die Bücher für die nächste Stunde zu holen, gingen ihm alle aus dem Weg. Er genoss das, wusste er doch genau dass sie ihm sonst nur auf die Nerven gegangen wären. Als sich Ron und Hermine aber doch entschlossen, genau das zu tun, seufzte er auf.

„Harry, bitte! Sprich mit uns!" flehte Hermine, die inzwischen selber ganz schön angepisst war. Sie hatte war ersten Mal in ihrer Schullaufbahn den Anforderungen eines Faches nicht gewachsen gewesen, Molly Weasley und McGonnagal lagen ihr in den Ohren sich um Harry zu kümmern, was ihr jetzt gerade sehr schwer fiel weil sie gesehen hatte, dass er mit den Slytherin über ihren Punkteabzug gelacht hatte, und dieser Idiot weigerte sich jetzt, sie auch nur anzusehen.

„Worüber denn, Hermine? Meine bevorzugten Themen kennst du gar nicht mehr und du könntest auch nicht mit mir darüber sprechen wenn du sie kennen würdest, weil du nicht genug darüber weißt. Und mir schon wieder anzuhören wie schlimm es ist dass ich mit Slytherins befreundet oder mit Draco zusammen bin habe ich auch gerade keine Lust. Also, worüber sollen wir reden? Über Quiddich? Du magst das nicht und Ron und ich mögen nicht die gleichen Teams." „Aber Harry", protestierte Ron. „Wir müssen ja nicht über Teams sprechen. Wir könnten uns auf unser eigenes Spielen konzentrieren." „Wir hätten selbst da unterschiedliche Meinungen, glaub mir. Zum Beispiel", hier grinste Harry boshaft, „würde dir meine Meinung über diesen heißen Sucher, den Slytherin da hat, wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gefallen…" kichernd zog er ab und jetzt ließen auch diese Beiden ihn endlich in Ruhe.

Auch an diesem Abend fanden sich Remus und Tonks wieder bei Snape im Raum ein. Der hatte trocken gefragt, ob die beiden keine angenehmere Gesellschaft finden konnten. „Was, hier gibt es angenehmere Gesellschaft?" fragte Tonks trocken. „Wir verstehen uns, Severus. Die anderen sehen uns nur schräg an. Hier scheint im Moment ein kalter Krieg zu herrschen, zwischen deinen Slytherin mit Harry und Draco an der Spitze und dem Rest auf der anderen Seite. Und die Lehrerschaft ist genauso geteilt, auch wenn du das nicht mitbekommst." Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Meine Schüler akzeptieren Harry?" „Ja, ohne Probleme. Vor allem wegen deinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber." „Gut. Er sollte soviel von seinen Sachen wie möglich hier in die Kerker holen. Dann kann er wenn er möchte hier unten bleiben, von uns wird ihn keiner verraten." „Ich sag es ihm. Ich bin sicher, er wird sich freuen."

Danach sprachen sie über andere Dinge, neue Artikel in Aurorenzeitschriften, die nervigen Schüler, wie schlimm sich die Gryffindors benahmen. Dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas Neues aufbaute, fiel nur Tonks auf, die aber nichts sagte sondern der Entwicklung freien Lauf ließ. Sie wusste ja, dass Männer immer ein wenig länger brauchten um so etwas zu merken, und wenn sie jetzt etwas sagte, würde sie sie nur abschrecken und in die Verleugnung schicken. Also lächelte sie nur und schwieg.

Harry hatte inzwischen mit Dracos Hilfe die meisten seiner Sachen schon in den Kerker gebracht. Es zeichnete sich jetzt schon ab, dass er mehr Zeit hier unten verbringen würde als im Turm, also hielten die beiden den Umzug für Vernünftig.

Draco war froh, dass Harry ihn unterstützen wollte. Er war nämlich für die Slytherin – Neuzugänge zuständig, die zwar der Feindschaft der anderen Häuser ausgesetzt waren, aber nicht wussten, was sie tun konnten, und in den meisten Fällen auch nichts getan hatten. Natürlich gab es auch ein paar, die sich sehr gut wehrten, die nahm Draco sich zur Seite, hielt ihnen einen Vortrag über Subtilität und darüber, dass sie wegen der Lehrer, außer Snape natürlich, vorsichtig sein mussten. Außerdem trug er ihnen auf, auf die anderen aufzupassen. Er und Harry gaben den Jüngeren Unterricht. Sogar ein paar Klassenkameraden hatten gefragt, ob sie mitmachen durften.

Im Endeffekt gab es jetzt einen reinen Slytherin – DA, was Harry aber nur fair fand, weil er wusste, das die anderen Häuser sich zusammengetan und den ursprünglichen DA fortgeführt hatten.

Dies wurde schnell klar, als der kalte Krieg schnell immer heißer wurde. Es war schon gefährlich geworden, sich in Slytherin – Farben alleine außerhalb der Kerker zu zeigen. Die Schlangen reagierten darauf, indem sie Fallen im Kerker aufbauten. Dadurch war der Weg zu den Zaubertrank- und Verteidigungsräumen (denn auch Remus und Tonks hatten sich Räume unten gesucht um zu zeigen wie sehr sie das Benehmen ihres eigenen Hauses missfiel) zu einem lebensgefährlichen Hindernislauf geworden. Daraufhin fingen die anderen Häuser an, den Slytherin bewusst aufzulauern und es nicht mehr dem Zufall zu überlassen, ob sie einen von ihnen erwischten oder nicht. Viele dachten, was Ron in einer DA – Sitzung gesagt hatte: „Die glauben sie sind etwas tolles und könnten sich alles erlauben. Aber wir sind in der Mehrzahl, also können wir ihnen etwas Benehmen beibringen."

Die Slytherins hatten aber einen Vorteil, den niemand erriet: die sehr wertvolle Unterstützung der Weasley – Zwillinge. Die waren von den Vorgängen in Hogwarts gar nicht begeistert und schickten den Slytherin nicht nur neuere Scherzartikel, sie kamen auch noch persönlich ins Schloss und zeigten, wie man ihre Produkte an besten anwandte. Außerdem wussten sie am besten, wie weit man die Regeln beugen kann.

Auch das Wissen um die Geheimgänge wurde geteilt. Die älteren Slytherin kannten welche innerhalb von Hogwarts, von denen sowohl die Zwillinge als auch die Rumtreiber nie gehört hatten, zumindest hatten letztere sie nicht in ihre Karte geschrieben. Aber die Gänge aus Hogwarts raus kannten die Schlangen dafür nicht so gut. Es stellte sich aber im Lauf der Wochen und einiger gemeinsamer Anstrengung heraus, dass alle noch etwas lernen konnten, denn sie fanden noch zahllose andere Gänge. Hogwarts war in Wahrheit so durchlöchert wie Schweizer Käse. Die junge Generation der Schlossbesitzer in Slytherin wunderte das nicht, sie waren es von zuhause gewohnt.

Es wurde schnell klar, dass das Kräfteverhältnis nicht so schlecht für Slytherin stand, wie der DA das sich gedacht hatte, ganz im Gegenteil. Mit einigen wenigen Aktionen, sie wollten ja die Lehrer nicht zum Eingreifen zwingen, zeigten die Schlangen den anderen dass sie überall in Hogwarts machen konnten, was sie wollten.

Als der Winter hereinbrach, kehrte in der Schule wieder Frieden ein. Wenn man es so nennen wollte. Die Slytherins hatten Ruhe gegeben, weil die anderen Ruhe gaben und, auch wenn es die stolzen Schlangen nicht zugeben wollten, ein Krieg gegen eine Übermacht doch ermüdend war. Vor allem, weil Snape auf einem gewissen Niveau in ihrer Leistung bestand. Ansonsten hatte er sie zwar unterstützt, aber er hatte schnell klar gemacht, dass er weiterhin gute Noten erwartete. Dadurch waren sie im Moment leistungsmäßig die Spitze.

Als Ravenclaw dies klar gemacht wurde, willigten auch sie schnell ein, sich aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten. Sie vergruben sich schnell in ihre Bücher um ihren Rückstand aufzuholen.

Hufflepuff zog sich danach sofort zurück. Sie wussten genau, dass ein Fortführen des Kampfes auf ihre Kosten gehen würde, weil sie die Schwächsten waren und die Slytherins jetzt, ohne die Ablenkung durch das Haus der Gelehrten, Zeit hätten sich auf sie zu konzentrieren.

Gryffindor blieb einfach nichts anderes übrig. Alleine waren sie zu schwach, außerdem hatte McGonnagal sie ausdrücklich darum gebeten. Hinzu kam, dass das Haus zunehmend gespalten war. Immerhin war Harry, der offiziell noch in ihr Haus gehörte, auf der Seite der Slytherins, und es gab einige, die der Meinung waren, man sollte sich deshalb nicht gegen die Schlangen stellen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kapitel 8**_

„Hermine?" „Ja?" „Ich gehe mich entschuldigen. Kommst du mit?" Damit hatte Ron seine Freundin überrascht. „Entschuldigen? Bei wem und wofür?" „Bei Harry."

„Wie bitte? Wofür denn bitte sehr? Er benimmt sich doch die ganze Zeit…" „Hermine, bitte. Du bist nur böse, weil du nicht genau weißt was passiert ist und Harry uns nicht wie früher alles erzählt hat. Aber mal ehrlich: wir haben ihm auch nicht alles erzählt, oder? Wir haben ihn die ganze Zeit unterschätzt, für ein unreifes Kind gehalten. Dass er jetzt sauer ist und uns erst Recht nichts erzählt ist doch verständlich, oder? Und ich habe mit meiner Eifersucht alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Und dafür werde ich mich entschuldigen. Ich werde versuchen, ihm zu erklären warum ich Draco Malfoy nicht vertrauen konnte und werde ihn bitten mir zu sagen, was ihn überzeugt hat."

Hermine war sprachlos. Harry hatte sich so anders benommen, und jetzt wollte Ron vor ihm kriechen um ihn zurückzubekommen? „Ron, was auch immer passiert ist, ich kann den Malfoys nie vertrauen! Sie hassen Muggle und Mugglegeborene…" „Hermine! Versuch es doch wenigstens! Wir waren die ganzen Jahre mit Harry befreundet und du warst mir immer böse, wenn ich mich mit ihm gestritten habe, jetzt machst du das Selbe. Ich gehe jetzt zu ihm, du kannst mitkommen oder nicht."

Ron ging und Hermine starrte ihm einen Moment fassungslos hinterher bevor sie aufstand, ihm hinterherlief und sagte: „Ich hör es mir an, und dann bilde ich mir eine Meinung." Ron lächelte nur. Zusammen suchten sie Harry und fanden ihn, natürlich, in den Kerkern bei Draco. Die beiden kamen gerade aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin, auch wenn das Gryffindorpärchen das nicht wusste.

„Sieh an. was macht denn das Goldene Pärchen von Gryffindor hier bei uns schwarzen Seelen?" Harry musste kichern, Ron biss die Zähne zusammen und Hermine sah sich in ihrer Ansicht bestätigt, womit sie auch nicht hinter dem Berg hielt. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist, Ron!" „Sei still Hermine. Als würde einer bei uns anders reagieren wenn er zu uns in den Turm käme."

Hermine schwieg beleidigt. Draco lachte. „Wann bist du denn unter dem Pantoffel hervorgekommen, Weasley?" „Ich habe mit dir im Moment noch nichts zu schaffen, Malfoy", sagte Ron vorsichtig und ohne die übliche Feindseligkeit. „Harry, ich weiß dass wir uns in letzter Zeit gestritten haben, aber könntest du dich einen Moment von Malfoy losreißen und mit mir sprechen? Ich möchte keinen neuen Kampf anfangen, ich verspreche es dir."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an um dann mit einem Nicken ein paar Schritte zur Seite zu treten. Ron folgte ihm und ließ Hermine zurück, die nicht mit Malfoy alleine bleiben wollte und ihm deshalb hinterher eilte.

„Okay, Ron, was willst du?" „Mich entschuldigen." Harry hob eine Augenbraue, verbarg aber ansonsten seine Überraschung und auch Hoffnung. „Guck bitte nicht so, Harry. Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich so behandelt haben, als wir dich in den Ferien gesehen haben. Wir haben so lange gesehen, wie schwer dir der Krieg fällt und haben uns die ganze Zeit Sorgen gemacht, dass wir dich irgendwann einfach raushalten wollten, weil wir dachten es wäre besser für dich. Und als Mama dann anfing, dass du den Kampf nicht führen könntest, hörte sich das am Anfang so ähnlich an, darum haben wir auf sie gehört.

Sie meinte es auch nicht böse, aber… na ja, das muss sie selber mit dir klären. Auf jeden Fall tut mir leid, wie wir uns benommen haben, und ich hoffe du kannst uns verzeihen. Und bitte, wenn du kannst, erkläre mir was die Malfoys so verändert hat. Du weißt, dass ich sie von Anfang an nicht mochte und es ist einfach so schwer, eine so alte Meinung ohne Erklärung zu ändern. Aber wenn es nicht geht, dann werde ich dir einfach vertrauen."

Harry begann zu lächeln. „Danke, Ron. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung natürlich an und ich kann dir gleich auch erklären, was passiert ist. Es ist eigentlich sehr einfach." Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu und wartete halb hoffend halb zweifelnd ob sie Ron folgte.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. „Mir tut es auch leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe." Sie seufzte. „Ron hat eigentlich alles gesagt. Für mich gilt dasselbe mit den Malfoys. Ich hoffe, du kannst zumindest für den Anfang damit leben, dass ich nur keine offene Feindseligkeit verspreche. Vielleicht kann ich mich aber auch daran gewöhnen, das er sich geändert hat."

Harry legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „So sehr hat er sich eigentlich nicht verändert. Nur im Bezug auf mich. Er wird für mich auch eure Anwesenheit akzeptieren, euer Freund wird er wahrscheinlich nie, das wäre sowohl von euch als auch von ihm zuviel verlangt." Er lächelte. „Und jetzt sagen wir ihm Bescheid, dass wir irgendwo hingehen, wo ich euch in Ruhe die ganze Geschichte erzählen kann. Er wird aber wahrscheinlich mitkommen wollen."

Ron und Hermine nickten und folgten Harry, als der seinen Partner ansteuerte. „Draco, ich werde ihnen erklären was passiert ist. Kommst du mit?" Der Vampir nickte sofort, er hatte nicht vor wegen dem Duo von seinem Elfen getrennt zu werden.

Während die vier zu einem leeren Raum gingen, betrachtete Draco Harry. Ihm fiel auf, wie glücklich er jetzt war, seit das Dumme Duo (wie Draco sie in Gedanken nannte) ihm offenbar ein Friedensangebot gemacht hatte. Er nahm sich vor, sobald wie möglich mal mit den beiden privat reden und ihnen klar machen, wie sehr sie Harry verletzt hatten und was mit ihnen passieren würde, wenn sie das noch mal taten. Außerdem konnte er einen kleinen Funken Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken. Es passte ihm gar nicht dass Harrys Herz so stark an jemand anderem hing als ihm, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

„Okay, wie fange ich am besten an? Draco sei still!" Draco, der den Mund geöffnet hatte um zu sagen „Am Anfang.", gehorchte grinsend. Harry warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu und fuhr fort: „Es fing eigentlich an, als ich einmal spazieren ging und in einem Park über Lucius stolperte." Draco, der sich das bildlich vorstellte, fing an zu kichern.

„Draco! Jedenfalls, er hatte mich nicht gesehen und ich habe einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber um mich gelegt, damit das auch so blieb. Zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte ich auch noch dass die ganze Familie Malfoy böse ist. Von Professor Snape ganz zu schweigen. Ich habe dann eine interessante Unterhaltung zwischen Lucius und Narcissa, die dann plötzlich auftauchte, belauscht. Darin kamen ein paar Sachen zu Tage, die ich euch nicht erzähle, weil sie Privat sind, die mich aber von ihrer, nun, sagen wir positiven Grundeinstellung überzeugt hat. Draco kam als nächstes, dass war ehrlich gesagt sehr schnell. Professor Snape hat mir verraten, mit welchem Zaubertrank Dumbledore vergiftet wurde, den kann ich euch auch zeigen. Snape hatte keine andere Wahl, als so zu handeln wie er es getan hat, das Gift hätte Dumbledore sowieso getötet, aber er wollte es so, damit Snape überlebte."

Einen Moment war Stille, als Hermine und Ron verarbeiteten was sie gerade erst gehört hatten. Diesen Moment nutzte Draco um zu seinem Seelenpartner zu gehen und diesen zu ein bisschen knutschen zu verleiten. Harry ging auch glücklich darauf ein, die Wiederholung der Geschehnisse hatte ihn emotional erschöpft und er konnte so mit seinem Vampir auftanken. Das riss aber das Gryffindor – Pärchen aus ihrer Stille. Hermine war die erste die die Frage stellte, die beiden auf der Zunge lag: „Wir wissen jetzt, wie ihr Frieden geschlossen habt. Aber es war doch trotzdem ein wenig schnell von Waffenstillstand bis Pärchen, meint ihr nicht auch?"

Harry sah nervös zu ihnen herüber. Vor dieser Frage hatte er ein wenig Angst gehabt, er wusste nicht wie die beiden darauf reagieren würden. Draco spürte wie sein Elf sich verspannte und setzte ihn sich kurzerhand auf den Schoss, Harrys Rücken an seiner Brust, und legte seine Arme um ihn. Dann grinste er Hermine und Ron über die schwarzen Wuschelhaare hinweg an und sagte: „Ich habe ihn mit einem Trank an mich gefesselt und jetzt ist er mein Sklave – er gehört MIR!"

Wie erwartet bekam Harry daraufhin einen Lachanfall. Er wusste schließlich aus Erfahrung wie leicht er den Vampir um den Finger wickeln konnte.

Jetzt entspannter und immer noch grinsend wandte er sich an die beiden Gryffindor vor ihm und sagte: „Nein, das natürlich nicht, dass letzte Mal als ich testete tat er noch was ich wollte und nicht umgekehrt."

Er holte tief Luft. „Also, wie viel wisst ihr über Elfen, Vampire und so weiter?" Hermine blinzelte verblüfft. „Wie bitte?" Ron hingegen schien zu verstehen. Er lachte leise und sagte zu Draco: „Du hast also auch Kreaturen – Blut? Das hätte ich mir denken müssen. Was bist du denn?" Seine Freundin starrte ihn an als hätte er den Verstand verloren, wurde aber vorerst ignoriert. „Ich bin ein Vampir." „Und Harry ist dein Seelenpartner?" „Ja." „Na ja, ich werde mich zwar immer noch an dich gewöhnen müssen, aber zumindest kann ich dich jetzt einschätzen." Er sah Harry neugierig an.

„Wie lange hast du gebraucht, bis du dich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hattest?" „Nun… ich bin ein Elf und brauche ihn genauso wie er mich, daher sind wir recht schnell über eventuelle Streitpunkte hinweggekommen." Ron lachte wieder. „Das kann ich mir denken. Na gut, wir sprechen uns wahrscheinlich später noch, ich muss Hermine erklären was hier los ist." Er warf einen Blick auf das geschockte Mädchen neben sich. „Ich glaube kaum dass es hier in Hogwarts Bücher über dieses Thema gibt also weiß sie nichts davon."

Draco wollte das kommentieren aber Harry hielt ihn davon ab und verabschiedete seine Freunde lächelnd. Als diese weg waren fiel er seinem Partner strahlend um den Hals. „Sie sind mir nicht mehr böse! Sie sind wieder meine Freunde! Danke, das du dich nicht querstellst, Dray, das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel!" „Ich weiß, mein kleiner Elf", antwortete Draco mit einer zärtlichen Stimme, die außer Harry niemand zu hören bekam. „Dass ist auch der einzige Grund, warum ich mir Mühe gebe. Aber wenn sie dich noch einmal verletzen, dann werde ich mich mal mit ihnen unterhalten, ich hoffe du erwartest dann keine sehr große Zurückhaltung von mir." „Keine Sorge. Wenn ich das möchte, dann halte ich dich selber zurück. Und jetzt schlage ich vor, wir ziehen uns zurück." „Da werd ich nicht nein sagen." Sie grinsten sich an und verschwanden für ein paar Stunden.

„Gut, Ronald Weasley! Jetzt sind wir alleine und ich möchte endlich eine Erklärung! Was ist da los? Seit wann gibt es Vampire die Tags herumlaufen können und Elfen? Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört!" „Na ja, wie gesagt, es gibt hier keine Bücher darüber. Die meisten alten reinblütigen Familien haben Kreaturenblut in ihren Adern, so haben sie ihre Magie gestärkt und Inzest verhindert. Bei den Malfoys scheinen dass Vampire zu sein.

Verwechsle das nicht mit den geänderten Vampiren, die durch Biss von Menschen zu Vampiren wurden, so wie Werwölfe. Über sie weißt du Bescheid, wahrscheinlich besser als ich. Aber Malfoy ist ein Nobler Vampir. Dass heißt, er hat einen Seelenpartner, in diesem Fall Harry. Der Seelenpartner ist der einzige, der einem Noblen Vampir Blut geben kann. Andersherum kann der Vampir, wenn er schon lange mit seinem Partner zusammen ist, spüren wenn dieser in Problemen steckt.

Ein Vampir im Allgemeinen ist Arrogant, kommt weder mit Menschen noch mit Tieren klar und hält seinen Partner, seine Familie und seine Ehre für die wichtigsten Sachen in der Welt, in dieser Reihenfolge. Er würde vor allem für seinen Seelenpartner alles tun. Wenn er von seinem Seelenpartner abgewiesen wird, tötet sich ein Vampir meistens selber."

„Na gut, das passt ja alles sehr gut auf Malfoy. Auf beide. Aber warum spielt Harry da mit? Warum lässt er sich sein Blut von so einem Monster saugen?" Hermines Stimme war immer schriller geworden. Ron auf der anderen Seite kniff die Augen zusammen als er den Begriff Monster hörte.

„Hermine, Malfoy ist kein Monster. Ich mag ihn auch nicht besonders, aber jetzt gehst du zu weit. Das ist schlimmer als wenn jemand Werwölfe Monster nennt, und da warst du immer gegen. Werwölfe oder auch geänderte Vampire haben unter gewissen Umständen keine Kontrolle über sich, dann werden sie wirklich zu Monstern. Noble Vampire, wie Malfoy einer ist, haben im Allgemeinen mehr Kontrolle über sich als Menschen, sie sind Kontrollfreaks und fangen damit bei sich an.

Und warum Harry das mitmacht: du hast es doch gehört, er ist ein Elf. Da er dunkle Haare hat, tippe ich mal auf Dunkelelf, die passen sowieso gut zu Vampiren. Denn Dunkelelfen saugen auch Blut, aber nicht als Ernährungsergänzung wie Noble Vampire. Sie haben auch Seelenpartner und verwenden Blut um die Verbindung zu ihren Seelenpartnern zu erschaffen und zu stärken.

Elfen haben eine tiefe Verbindung zur Natur und damit auch zu Tieren jeder Art. Zum Beispiel ist Parselzunge unter Elfen sehr verbreitet, Harry könnte es also auch daher haben. Elfen, Dunkelelfen im Besonderen, sind Misstrauisch und Vertrauen nicht leicht, aber wenn man dieses Vertrauen einmal gewonnen hat, kann man es kaum verlieren. Wir haben es auch mit unserem Verhalten nicht geschafft, denn sonst hätten wir ihn so verletzt dass Malfoy uns dafür schon längst zerfetzt hätte.

Dunkelelfen haben ein natürliches Talent für Manipulationen, sie benutzen das normalerweise für Streiche, das kann man bei Harrys Vater sehen. Aber sie erkennen Manipulationen auch sehr schnell, wenn der Orden jetzt versuchen will Harry für Politik einzuspannen sollten sie damit ganz vorsichtig sein."

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. „Das ist doch nicht mehr unser Harry! Kein Wunder, dass wir gedacht haben, er sei einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden! Wird er je wieder er selbst?" Ron seufzte. Er wünschte wirklich, dass es nicht nur Mugglekunde für Zauberer geben würde, sondern auch Zaubererkunde für Mugglegeborene. Er konnte das nicht erklären, Verdammt noch mal!

„Hermine, am besten du sprichst mit einem Lehrer darüber. Das Problem ist nur, der Professor, der am meisten darüber weiß, ist wahrscheinlich Snape. Aber versuch es trotzdem bei meiner Mutter oder McGonnagal, aber bitte, sag nicht dass Harry ein Elf ist. Nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch viel erlauben dürfen, bis wir seine Freundschaft verlieren. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, dass das, was er jetzt ist, sein wahres Ich ist. Er wird nicht wieder wie früher, das ist unmöglich, und er wird es auch nicht wollen, da kannst du sicher sein."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, wirbelte dann herum und verschwand. Ron seufzte wieder. Am besten er sprach mit Harry darüber, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Außerdem musste er ihn vorwarnen, dass Hermine möglicherweise weitererzählte, dass er ein Elf war.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kapitel 9**_

„Ich glaube es nicht! Warum müssen wir immer die Muggle verstehen, auf sie Rücksicht nehmen und alles, wenn sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, uns zu verstehen?" Draco war eindeutig wütend. Ron versuchte zu vermitteln. „Es ist nicht ganz so schlimm, Malfoy. Das war einfach sehr viel auf einmal für sie. Und ich glaube, das Schlimmste an der Sache war für sie dass sie nicht schon vorher darüber Bescheid wusste." Aber in seinem Innern konnte er nicht umhin, Draco zuzustimmen. Bei den Hauselfen versuchte sie eine Befreiungsfront auf die Beine zu stellen, obwohl diese nichts lieber taten als ihre Arbeit, und jetzt machte sie wieder Schwierigkeiten, nur weil sie die Realität nicht verstehen wollte.

Ron Weasley hatte, als er Harry sprechen wollte, Draco allein vorgefunden. Der Elf hatte Hagrid und seine Tiere begrüßen wollen, und mit denen kam Draco nicht besonders zurecht, also blieb er zurück. Ron war das nach einigem Überlegen auch lieber gewesen, Draco würde niemanden von Harrys Freunden umbringen solange der es nicht erlaubte, aber vielleicht konnte er Hermine ein bisschen den Kopf zurechtrücken damit sie nichts sagte.

Wie erwartet stürmte der Vampir auch sofort los um Hermine zu finden und Ron rannte ihm hinterher. Sie erwischten sie ein paar Meter vor der Statue, die das Büro der Direktorin bewachte. Draco packte sie am Arm, zog sie erst mal in einen lehren nahe gelegenen Unterrichtsraum und drückte sie dort an die Wand.

„Was glaubst du, was du da machst?" zischte er. Sie war bleich geworden, der wütende Vampir machte ihr Angst. Aber sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und antwortete: „Ich wollte McGonnagal darüber informieren, dass sich zwei Blutsauger in ihrer Schule befinden. Obwohl, wenn ich Rons Erklärung richtig verstanden habe, tauscht Harry mit dir Blut weil er mit dir zusammen ist, nicht weil er es braucht, also ist er nicht gefährlich. Aber dass du, ein Vampir hier ist, muss sie erfahren."

Bevor Draco nur den Mund aufmachen konnte hatte sie sich losgerissen. Sie kam aber nicht weit, da Ron sie aufhielt bevor sie den Raum verlassen konnte und sie fragte: „Welchen Teil von ‚Noble Vampire können nur das Blut ihrer Seelenpartner trinken' verstehst du nicht? Sonst bist du doch immer die Klügere, und jetzt kannst du nicht mal so eine einfache Sache verstehen?"

Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Ich verstehe sehr wohl was du sagst, aber ich glaube es nicht! Hör dir doch mal selbst zu! Seelenpartner! Das würde ich schon bei normalen Leuten bezweifeln, aber bei Harry und Malfoy?! Die sich seit ihrem ersten Treffen hassen? Ja klar doch!"

„Es gibt Seelenpartner, Hermine! Meine Eltern sind auch welche. Und wenn ich dich erinnern darf: Harrys Eltern haben sich auch den größten Teil ihrer Schulzeit gestritten und haben später geheiratet. Da hat auch keiner was gesagt. Und warum bestehst du so darauf, über Harrys Kopf hinweg hier Sachen zu verbreiten? Du weißt doch, dass er keine Entscheidungen mag, die über ihn getroffen werden ohne dass man ihn fragt. Außerdem ist er glücklich."„Er benimmt sich als wäre er nicht er selbst, mir reicht das als Grund! Wahrscheinlich steht er unter irgendeinem Zauber von den Malfoys."

Jetzt mischte sich Draco wieder ein. Er war die ganze Zeit still geblieben seit Hermine gesagt hatte, dass Harry ihn hassen würde. Ihm war zwar klar, dass das Vergangenheit war, aber es hatte ihm trotzdem weh getan, und er würde nichts lieber machen, als zu seinem Partner zu rennen und sich seiner Liebe zu versichern. Die letzte Aussage der jungen mugglegeborenen Hexe vor ihm riss ihn aber aus seinem Bedürfnis, seinen Partner zu finden.

„Wenn du jetzt sein Vertrauen missbrauchst, dann wird er es dir nie mehr schenken. Und dann wird er dich nicht mehr schützen. Ich _werde_ das ausnutzen, sei dir sicher. Verletze meinen Elf und ich reiße dich in so viele kleine Stücke, dass sie dich nicht mehr identifizieren können, egal wie viel Magie sie reinstecken."

Diese mit einer tödlichen Ruhe ausgesprochene Information, und das war es, keine Drohung, jagte sowohl Hermine als auch Ron Angst ein. Ihre Instinkte meldeten sich und informierten sie darüber, dass sie sich von diesem Wesen fernhalten sollten. Draco auf der anderen Seite hatte sie schon halb vergessen, nur noch die Worte ‚seit ihrem ersten Treffen hassen' waren in seinem Kopf und er gab endgültig seinem Drang nach zu seinem Seelenpartner zu laufen und sich von ihm versichern zu lassen, dass er ihn liebt.

Er war gerade aus dem Gebäude, da legte er einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber um sich, fuhr seine Flügel aus und flog in die Richtung, in der er seinen Seelenpartner wahrnahm.

Der war gerade auf dem Weg aus dem Verbotenen Wald hinaus. Er hatte mit Hagrid die Thestrale besucht und wollte jetzt zu Draco zurück. Er hatte irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Plötzlich war es totenstill im Wald, keine Vögel waren mehr zu hören, gar nichts. Hagrid riss alarmiert den Kopf hoch und wollte Harry warnen, aber es war schon zu spät: Draco, der im Wald seinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten hatte, war mit voller Geschwindigkeit (und er hatte eine sehr hohe Geschwindigkeit drauf) in Harry geflogen.

Der Elf lag jetzt verdutzt auf dem Boden, mit einem armvoll Draco auf sich, der sich an ihn klammerte und sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken versteckte. Sofort fragte Harry besorgt: „Dray? Was ist denn los?" Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass es Draco schlecht ging. Er wusste gar nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, normalerweise war es der Vampir der mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein eine Stärke in der Beziehung darstellte. Deshalb unsicher fragte der Elf noch mal: „Dray, sag doch was." Der Vampir fragte, ohne loszulassen oder seinen Kopf aus seinem Versteck zu heben: „Ry, du liebst mich doch, oder?"

Harrys Gesicht wurde weich. „Natürlich, Dray. Mehr als alles andere. Was bringt dich denn ans Zweifeln?" Er setze sich auf und nahm Draco auf den Schoß. Hagrid war verschwunden worüber die Beiden sehr froh waren. „Ich… ich hatte eine kleine Diskussion mit Sch… Granger. Sie hat eigentlich mit Weasley diskutiert, aber sie hat erwähnt dass wir uns von Anfang an gehasst haben und ich weiß dass das nicht mehr so ist aber es hat weh getan und…" „Hey, ganz ruhig. Atme mal tief durch. Natürlich liebe ich dich. Und wenn es dich tröstet, ich habe dich nicht von Anfang an gehasst. Wenn du dich nicht so pompös benommen hättest und vielleicht auch ein bisschen offener gewesen wärst, dann wären wir vielleicht schon seit dem Treffen in Madam Malkins Freunde gewesen. Und wenn ich dich wirklich hassen würde, dann wären wir keine Seelenpartner."

Draco saß sich hin und rieb sich die Augen. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab dich bestimmt mit meinem plötzlichen Überfall überrascht." Sie küssten sich. Danach kommentierte Harry ein wenig atemlos: „Überrascht ist gut, ich war ganz schön erschrocken. Und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich muss mal ein Wörtchen mit Hermine sprechen, wenn du jedes Mal so reagierst, wenn sie so einen Unsinn verzapft."

Sie schwänzten die Nachmittagsstunden und tauchten erst wieder zum Abendessen auf, beide breit grinsend und Harry mit noch zerstrubbelteren Haaren als sonst. Sie setzten sich an den Slytherin-Tisch, genauer gesagt, Draco setzte sich dorthin und Harry ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder, und fingen an, sich unter dem Starren der Schüler- und Lehrerschaft gegenseitig zu füttern.

Wie angekündigt ging Harry nach dem Essen mit Draco zu Ron und Hermine. „Hermine hör mal. Du hast da was gesagt und Draco damit verletzt. War das Absicht?" Das Mädchen starrte ihn groß an. „Ich habe… ihn verletzt? Er hat mich bedroht!" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf dem Vampir einen Blick zu. Der antwortete sofort auf die unausgesprochene Frage: „Ich habe sie nicht bedroht, nur darüber informiert, was geschieht wenn sie dich noch mal verletzt. Damit sie weiß, wie wichtig du bist."

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten und er wandte sich zu Hermine. „Damit musst du rechnen. Er liebt mich, also versucht er sein bestes, um mich zu schützen. Aber du darfst nicht sagen, noch nicht mal andeuten, dass ich ihn nicht liebe. Dass ist erstens nicht wahr und zweitens tut es ihm weh." „Darf ich dich den fragen, seit wann du ihn liebst?" „Klar geworden ist es mir erst diese Ferien, aber ich glaube schon vorher. Ich meine, überleg mal, wie lang ich eine Obsession mit ihm hatte, das ist dir doch auf die Nerven gegangen." Harry legte den Kopf schief und schaute sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. „Stört es dich so sehr, dass ich einen Seelenpartner habe? Oder geht es darum, dass es Draco ist?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Harry hatte wohl den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Sie wurde rot und fauchte: „Natürlich macht es mir das nicht gerade einfacher! Er hat uns all die Jahre nur beleidigt, ich weiß nicht, wie du ihn, entschuldige meine Ausdrucksweise, auch nur mit dem Hinterteil ansehen kannst!" Bevor Harry antworten konnte, sagte Draco mit einem sehr dreckigen Grinsen: „Oh, er guckt mich sehr ausgiebig mit dem Hintern an, und er hat sich noch nie über meine Reaktionen beschwert…"

Jetzt lief Harry rot an und lächelte glücklich. Ron zuckte zusammen, verzog das Gesicht und sagte: „Das wollte ich gar nicht so genau wissen, hört ihr?" Draco und Harry grinsten und sahen sich verliebt an. Hermine sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ron fing ihren Blick auf und gab ihr den besten Hundeblick zu dem er fähig war. Sie seufzte.

Sie konnte Ron nicht widerstehen wenn er sie so ansah und langsam bekam sie auch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihrem Verhalten Harry gegenüber. Aber das Ganze hatte sie komplett überfahren, sie hatte noch nie von so etwas gehört und hatte auch kein Buch darüber gefunden, das sie lesen konnte um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Das war sie nicht gewöhnt. Normalerweise war alles irgendwo zumindest angedeutet, aber über diese Kreaturen, zu denen Harry und Draco gehörten, wurde nirgendwo etwas erwähnt.

Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten lenkte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Seelenpartner wieder auf sich und sagte: „Ich werde noch etwas Zeit brauchen, um mich an diese Sache zu gewöhnen. Ich kann nicht von jetzt auf gleich vergessen was zwischen dir, Malfoy, und uns die ganzen Jahre hindurch war. Aber für Harry werde ich schweigen und versuchen, mich an diese Situation zu gewöhnen. Mehr kann ich nicht versprechen."

Ron strahlte und riss sie in seinen Arm und Harry dankte ihr herzlich, nicht weniger strahlend. Selbst Draco lächelte sie an, er freute sich für seinen Elfen.

Zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit als Ron und Hermine klar sein konnte, fühlte sich Harry bei seinen Freunden richtig wohl. Dem Elf war aber auch klar, dass das auch und vor allem mit dem Vampir zusammenhing, der ihm gerade ihm Arm hielt und eindeutig nicht vorhatte ihn so bald gehen zu lassen.


End file.
